Fighting Spirit
by SonicAsura
Summary: Redgrave City, known for it's large scale demon attacks and high demonic presence. It's also known to be home to a shop full of legendary Demon Hunters called Devil May Cry. Yet none have ever experienced the bizarreness the world had to offer. Until a person with a star on their back came one day. And the last bit of normalty jumped out the window with a 'Fuck this shit I'm out'
1. Prologue: Star-marked

**Hey everyone! Guess whose back! Sorry for the long absence but my creativity and schedule had been thrown absolutely out of whack. Legend of the Leaf Fox Brothers and Of Heroes and Yokai will still be continued though I'll be revising the chapters before any new ones come out. I have been working on a bunch of new stuff to improve my writing skills as well. This is one of the things I have been working on! First time doing a Devil May Cry characters so expect some oocness from some of them! Now enjoy!**

**Prologue: Star-marked**

Redgrave City, known for its huge death toll from the large scale attacks that plague it. Attacks not responsible by humans but actually creatures from the depths of hell, demons. These devils had wreaked constently wreaked havoc in this very town for decades from small attacks to massive invasions. The worse coming in the form of a demon filled tower that unleashed waves of hellspawn and a demonic tree that bled a lot of innocents dry of their life as it grow. Yet there was always a business amongst the madness that had foiled these attempts at death and destruction. Devil May Cry, a business made to hunt demons for profit and were very successful at their job despite the heavy damages. Few even claimed that two of the hunters including the owner were demons in human skin.

Something that few began to agree from acts of the recent member who had joined when the original owner had returned. Things in Redgrave had always been terrifying and dangerous but no one had expected the day it would become downright bizarre. It all began one day when a odd visitor walked into Redgrave. This stranger haunted by a powerful presence.

It was year the 2019, times change just like technology, fashion, politics and such. The old being replaced with something new despite the drawbacks. Yet you never see something from before the 2000s out in broad daylight. Haircuts like mullets or pompadours and definitely not paired with an outfit so bizarre many would consider it a fashion disaster.

Yet all eyes were on a single person. A woman who appeared to be in her 20s that garner everyone's attention in the form of her 'style'. It was not for her light alabaster skin, aquamarine eyes or elegant and busty figure. It was the violet blue neatly done pompadour sitting on her head that made anyone think of steak. She wore a black hat tilted sideways to not mess up the pompadour with a large tear in the back and a golden hand shaped pin, a dark green crop top showing a toned stomach, a short dark blue coat with 2 red ladybug pins on each side of her chest, a scarf with white dove feathers knitted into it, black fingerless gloves marked with yellow stars on the top, expensive black Italian slacks with a gold anchor shaped key chain hanging from her side and black combat boots.

Despite the really bizarre attire and old hairstyle, she was one hell of a beauty. Lust eyes from every man who saw her body and jealousy from every woman that witnessed her beauty. She was texting someone on her phone and clearly things weren't going well. "Damn it. Fucking bastard sold the hotel room I paid for because I said no. Men these days only think with their pants and not their brains." She growled apparently annoyed. 'Don't let it get to you Jojo. Surely you'll find a place to stay.' The woman or Jojo thought calming herself.

'Hey babe.' Those two words immediately made her stop in place. She turned to see it came from a man behind her. He had a sleazy look on his face eyeing her chest and not her face. 'Not again.' Jojo thought completely irritated. It was a common occurrence as men would walk up to her offering a bite to eat or 'night on the town'. It was only attempts to get into her panties. It pissed her off since she was saving her virginity for a true lover. Not some asshole who only wanted sex. And this is her answer to everyone of them.

"I'm sorry to say this...but I'm not stupid as you think so... GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU FUCKER OR LOSE YOUR BALLS!!!!" She roared with severe intensity that turned the man white. She was fierce as she was beautiful and wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of anyone who pissed her off. Her violent tendency that always ended up with trouble. She was Joharai G. Joestar or known in her old hometown of Morioh, the Diamond on a Landmine. Her nickname came from the fact that every man who stupidly flirted with her always gotten castrated by her guardian spirit.

The man she threatened stood frozen in pure fear as Joharai took the chance to leave. She had better things to do than to deal with someone like that. The woman had suddenly stopped by what looked like an abandoned animal shelter. A peculiar feeling had led her inside to quite a scene. A black and white Boston Terrier snapping angrily at a stranger. The dog looked like it had been through hell judging from the missing upper right paw and the nasty cuts on his body. In the man's hand was a knife and Joharai wasn't stupid to know what was in it. "What are you doing?" She asked standing in front of the dog shielding him from his abuser.

"I need to put the dog down. He had been hanging out in a Death Zone so there is no telling what diseases he's carrying." The male spoke however Joharai wasn't buying it. The knife in his hands and his twitching eyes while he spoke. The true evidence was from the dog himself. She could easily see a lot of sentience in the Boston Terrier's eyes that were practically human in level. And she heard nothing human or less could survive a Death Zone from what lurks there unless they were special like her.

"I ain't buying it. I can smell a rat and it's definitely you. This place is closed down and those are knife wounds. I hate animal abusers." Joharai threatened giving the male worker a piercing glare. To the male, the glare terrified him for there was something inhuman about her eyes. Screaming ripped through the air as the man came flying out of the building beaten. Joharai faced the injured Boston Terrier. "Are you alright? That fucker must have been abusing pretty bad." Joharai spoke as the dog nodded. "I can fix up every last one of his marks but I need to know. Is there others like you in this place?" Joharai questioned as the dog nodded once more.

30 minutes later Joharai came walking out of the building. The dog she rescued now walking beside her fully restored. Alongside the woman were other animals that were kept locked up by their abuser. Riding her right shoulder was a falcon with piercing blue and almost human like eyes, a turtle hanging out in her shirt looking extremely happy from the lazy smile, something in a cat carrier purring under the covered cage up and a beautiful white stallion. Everyone watching the scene had one single thought. 'Who the hell is she?!'

It was even more ridiculous when she entered a pet shop and to not even 10 minutes later with even more animals and pet supplies! A violet cockatoo alongside a gray rat who were sharing her left shoulder and a cat sized axolotl lazing on her head. To everyone watching it was not only baffling but downright bizarre. To Nico Goldstein, a brunette glasses wearing young woman with one hell of a Southern accent, the sight was beautiful. This was a girl she definitely needed to be friends with. "Hey!" Nico shouted as she ran up to thr bizarre entourage. Joharai practically towered over the brunette about 2 ft in height so she had to look down a bit.

"Hello? May I help you with something?" Joharai asked taken off guard by the brunette's sudden appearance. "In all my life living here, I never seen something as crazy yet cool as this. You are a badass Snow White with your animal group, devilish outfit and rocking that pompadour! My name is Nico Goldstein!" Nico exclaimed taking Joharai off guard from her excitement. "Joharai Giovanna Joestar but my friends call me Jojo for short. These guys are my new acquaintances. That's Iggy, Stray Cat Tama, Coco Jumbo, Pet Shop, Slow Dancer, Bug-Eaten, Kars and Diego." Joharai introduced herself and the animals going from the dog, cat, turtle, falcon, horse, rat, cockatoo and axolotl.

"Wait. Are they named after some of the old school music bands and artists? That's pretty cool! I especially love the cockatoo's name! It was a personal nickname for one of my favorite artists, Kaaz!" Nico chuckled as Joharai smiled brightly. Not many remembered all of the old bands or artists. "I'm glad to meet someone who appreciates the classics. I do like some of the new rock and metal bands but nothing beats the oldies in my opinion. Though it's not going to help me out with my current problem." Joharai sighed remembering her predicament.

"Now what's got you all upset?" The brunette questioned. "I recently moved into Redgrave but the bastard who has my apartment wanted special 'payment' for it. I told him no so he sold the apartment to someone else and not kept my money without any permission. I also didn't expect to run into these guys either. However I saw they were in a pretty messed up situation so I had to help them. Now I don't know where we're going to stay at. I have an interview tomorrow at a job I hope can land. Someplace called Devil May Cry is looking for a secretary." Joharai explained as Nico's eyes widened.

"Wait! You're the interviewee? I just so happened to work there and know the owner! I can take you there and find ya a place to stay." Nico shouted taking Joharai off guard. "Wait really?! Are you sure? Doesn't someone else want the chance at the job?" The pomp princess asked concerned. "Not any normal person would live in Redgrave and much less work at Devil May Cry because of all the demon attacks." Nico explained. She easily remembered the news report on both the giant tower and demon tree back home. "Well, I ain't exactly normal so no demon is going to chase me off." The pomp princess answered with a smirk.

Not many stood up for her back home except for her dad and family friends so she had to be tough. Her father recently passed away, leaving his final gift for the young woman to cherish. Her family friends had left the town after she left since her father could no longer keep the gal from getting kicked out. Yet they didn't leave without raising some hell. She hoped they were doing okay. Apparently Nico owned a van however Joharai opted to ride Slow Dancer to Devil May Cry. The horse had been cooped up in a very tiny space so giving him a nice long ride was better for him. Kars had recently perch himself on Nico's shoulder.

The pomp princess figured the bird took a huge liking to the brunette from how she admired his name and clearly loved the attention she gave him. Yet there was something unique about the bird more than the other animals but she rather find out later. Both women were having a pleasant conversation about her old hometown. "Damn! You actually did that?! I wouldn't drink a glass full of piss even for 300 dollars! Your crazy!" Nico chuckled. "He thought I was too scared to do it! For good measure, I licked his face and said 'This is the taste of a sore loser.' That man was so mad, his skin was burned red as a boiled lobster!" Joharai chuckled as Nico laughed hysterically.

"Did you bust his balls while you were at it, huh? You told me people called you Diamond on a Landmine because of that! Girl, you have to teach me your ways!" Nico fired as both girls laughed. "I mean honestly, a woman can do a job just as good as a man. Most men think women are just playthings especially considering the thots who give us a bad name. My grand nephew had a swarm of these fangirls follow him chattering like harpies. This is his response to them every time. 'SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU FUCKIN BITCHES!' And these airheads swoon from the insult!" Joharai explained.

'Hey bitch!' Had broken their conversation as the pomp princess came to a complete halt. Joharai turned to see it was the man from before along with a large group of guys that were clearly backup. "Nico, stay back. You guys watch her." Joharai ordered approaching the group of men while her animal companions stood around Nico. "You think you can ignore me, you stupid bitch? You clearly don't know where you are since you wandered into our territory." The man from before threatened with a lewd smile on his face.

"Am I so be supposed to scared? All I see is a pathetic sack of flesh who clearly can't fight a single woman without his groupies to help. You guys are even dumber than I thought thinking you can take me on. I'm giving ya one chance to walk away. I won't guarantee you'll still be intact from the smackdown if y'all don't get out of my sight." Joharai growled as the air around her grew tense and menacing. The man and his group flinched but didn't freeze. "I'll tear that ugly hairdo off your stupid head, bitch!" He shouted before freezing in terror. A onslaught of killer intent immediately flooded the area as the woman glared daggers. Tick marks of pure irritation and rage as red markings cropped around her eyes and mouth in the shape of a twisted chelsea smile.

"What did you say about my hair? You dickless scumbag just dug your grave. Time to be laid to sleep." Joharai giggled insanely as the group cowered before her in terror. "It's time I teach you fools a lesson in etiquette!" She howled wildly summoning what could be explained as the strangest thing happened that to those who first witness it. "Fort Minor! Remember the name: Crazy Diamond!" Joharai shouted as a giant pink aura radiated from her as something shot out of her body. It was a giant bubblegum pink and muscular male ghost whose bulk put bodybuilders to shame. Diamond plating covering the spirit's body with some of it shaped like hearts alongside a heart shaped Corinthian helmet, wires attached on the back of his neck, piercing spikes on his shoulders and the brightest blue eyes anyone has ever seen.

The group of men screamed in terror at the monster summoned before them. Nico looked in pure awe at the incredible creature that sprung forth from Joharai's own being. The giant's bright blue eyes glared daggers at the group with teeth clenched in an angry snarl.

"Rush them, Crazy Diamond!" Joharai shouted as the giant ghostly warrior charged at the gang of terrified would be attackers. Nico witnessed first-hand why her new friend was called Diamond on a Landmine. For just one wrong touch and it would blow up. "Dorarararararara!!!!" Crazy Diamond shouted unleashing a barrage of lightning fast punches. The beating was fast with every hit precise as their victims laid in a pile unconscious and with broken bones. The one who instigated it had it worse for he was a bloody mess from both face and abdomen.

Joharai struck a pose with one hand on her hips and spun her hat on the other hand's index finger. Crazy Diamond posed beside her with his arms crossed baring a menacing look. Nico stood starstruck at the stunning scene before her very eyes. "Holy shit! That was awesome! What the hell was that?! Are you possessed by this badass ghost here?" Nico questioned as Joharai chuckled and the spirit smiled. "They call me Diamond on the Landmine not just for my violent tendencies. I am an infamous Stand User just like the Diamond King before me. This is my partner in crime and one of my best companions since I was little. The legendary, one and only, Crazy Diamond!" Joharai stated as Crazy Diamond yelled out a proud Dora.

On Joharai's exposed neck was a violet star shaped birthmark. It flashed red and blue before returning to its purple hue. Those who bare this mark where extraordinary in a very bizarre destiny. The strange and odd follow every member of this star-marked family, the Joestars. A Joestar has finally arrived to Redgrave. Any form of normality is completely destroyed once a Joestar arrives. Something Redgrave City will learn and experience first hand.

**I hope you guys like this and tell me how I did! The Stands will have personalities so expect a whole lot of shenanigans my twisted mind will crop up. Non-Stand Users can see and interact with Stands if exposed to high amounts of demonic energy or in places that are heavily saturated with the stuff. Until next time, Jambuhbye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Devil May Cry

**Hey everyone! I have another chapter of Fighting Spirit up for you. As you know the amount characters between DMC and JJBA are huge! You'll be seeing a lot of Jojo characters in this but I won't be neglecting the Devil May Cry characters either. Our Jojo animal characters will be put into action after the next chapter for I had planned a set up for them. Now, during certain chapters you'll be seeing the personal thoughts of the Devil May Cry to our Jojo characters. And this chapter came differently than I originally planned when I found out a nice detail on Crazy Diamond that I chose to personally exploit for the set up I got for the next chapter. Enjoy the cocktail of madness I've prepared.** **Edit: Characters you'll be mostly seeing are from parts 1-5 and only main characters from 6-8.**

Chapter 1: Devil May Cry

Nico was brimming with anticipation as she drove her van down the roads. Johari was riding on Slow Dancer's back as the majestic creatures strong legs easily kept pace with the speeding van and the occupants safely seatbelted. After watching Joharai pummel those gangsters with Crazy Diamond or Crazy D for short, Nico definitely wanted her to join Devil May Cry. The woman had practically saved her ass and did it stylish. Plus learning about Crazy Diamond was very enticing too.

Joharai explained that Stand Users were those who can summon their actual fighting spirit called Stands and use them for a variety of tasks. Crazy D was actually a product of Joharai's true Stand called Fort Minor and its ability Remember the Name. It actually belonged to her father Josuke Higashikata who died in action during an incident at his job. The man was a police officer and was called 'The Medic' by his fellow officers since Josuke always tended to their wounds. Fort Minor had somehow managed to save the stand as if it was the last wish from her father and attached it to Joharai's soul. The pompadour was a sign of respect to her father and she started researching medicine and first aid.

'The Medic' was legendary amongst the police force across Japan and she wanted to keep his legacy alive. 'Heroes are remembered but Legends never die.' Were her choice words on the reason.

Her twin, Josuke Jr. or Gappy as she called her brother had taken their family name 'Higashikata' once more. Him and their father were on bitter terms before his death. A family quarrel to say the least. Their father's passing was part of the reason she needed to get away. Nico definitely respected Joharai for her decision. "You and Gappy get along really well? I bet Dante and Vergil could learn a thing or two from ya. They're always fighting one way or another. Can get real aggravating at times." Nico said as Joharai merely gave her a thumbs up. It wasn't smart to talk while riding a horse. Biting your tongue at high speed can really hurt.

Nico had finally parked her van in front of a building with a red neon sign on it. The sign read Devil May Cry and had the outline of a woman wielding a gun next to it. Joharai had her horse slow to a walk before having the beautiful stallion do a full stop. The brunette came out holding the cat carrier where the cat resided but the cover was opened enough for a glimpse. Apparently Tama was actually a hot pink cat like flower than an actual cat! Yellow cat like eyes, hot pink petals with small yellow stamen spikes, a mouth with cat like fangs and large leaves that serve as Tama's legs.

Joharai explained that the feline's Stand Stray Cat had resurrected Tama from the grave as a cat/flower/Stand hybrid. It intrigued the woman as Joharai easily remembered all the affection Nico gave to Tama. Every other animal came walking though some did stumble probably shooked from Nico's fast driving. Coco Jumbo was riding on Diego's back, the key like thing on the turtle's back glistening in the light. "This is Devil May Cry? Doesn't look too shabby from the outside." Joharai said getting off Slow Dancer. Nico had shown her a nice place next to Devil May Cry for her to stay at or house her animal friends. It was an old apartment building had Nico won from the owner through a night of drinking and a stupid bet. "Yep. It's got class. The inside is a bit of dump. Vergil managed to put a dent in the mess." Nico explained as Joharai hummed.

Both girls and their animal companions headed into Joharai's new apartment to unpack and find where they were going to sleep. Joharai's Stand Fort Minor had another ability called Tools of the Trade. She could store objects within a pocket space. Ones she stored can be summoned and even manipulated by Fort Minor's will. The pocket space can be summoned anywhere in a meter radius. First to emerge was all kinds of cleaning supplies that walked into the apartment through a makeshift rift in Joharai's handbag. Nico was having an inner freakout just watching impossible items walk out of a tiny space like the handbag cleaning and setting themselves up.

"Joharai, you are an actual godsend. I've been trying to clean this place for months and you cleaned it in minutes. Hell, you could clean the whole Devil May Cry office in seconds. That place is so dirty that it's a crime against humanity." Nico joked as Joharai laughed. "It's that bad? I think your boss is a hoarder type of guy. Honestly, Fort Minor has been a huge help in my life than just typical Stand stuff. She's like a real soul sister and a good shoulder to lean on. In fact, would you like to meet her?" The pomp princess asked as Nico nodded excitedly. "Introduce yourself Fort Minor!" Joharai called as another Stand manifested next to her.

Fort Minor looked exactly like Joharai but with a bunch of key differences. Her skin was a velvet blue with red plating that covered her body which some of them were shaped like film reels, a heart shaped pink diamond where her belly button should be, long flowing violet hair that was like an actual piece of outer space with the star like lights in it, her eyes covered by black shades, a gray castle pattern top around her chest, a black carpet skirt and silver rings on her fingers and toes.

"Ari." Fort Minor greeted with a warm smile and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Fort Minor. You're so pretty." Nico said with a handshake earning an 'Ari' from Fort Minor in gratitude. The brunette was informed that most Stands couldn't speak normally. They had Stand Cries which is their unique language almost like Pokemon. "Who else works at Devil May Cry other than you? I like to know who would be my new co-workers." Joharai asked as Fort Minor nodded. "There is the boss Dante, he's a pretty cool guy and one hell of a stud. There's his older twin brother Vergil whose a huge grump but also handsome and has this dangerous regal air to him. Nero, who is Vergil's son, a big goof but the best brother figure you can have. And there's Lady and Trish who are the most badass pair of women you'll ever meet." Nico answered.

"That's quite a group. I'm so glad Polnareff, Mista or Narancia aren't here or they'll be teasing the hell out of me for all the men in my new workplace. Or Polnareff would be flirting with you, Trish and Lady. He's a good godfather but he's a giant flirt." Joharai chuckled. "Girl, you have to tell me about your friends." Nico giggled. For the remainder of the day, Joharai talked about her bizarre family and friends. Her great great great grandfather turned vampire Johnathan, her grandfather also turned vampire Joseph, her dhampir great uncle or grunkle Giorno, grandnephew Jotaro along with his daughter Jolyne, her American cousin Johnny and her twin Gappy being the most talked about from Nico's interest.

The family photo almost made Nico faint from how red she got. 'Holy fuck! Your family is full of fuckin hot buff studs!' Being the most appropriate quote Nico had unlike many of Joharai's acquiantances. They finally went to bed after 11 at night with Joharai surrounded by her entourage of animals. Next morning… she had woken up to see Nico missing from the top bunk of her bunk bed. Nico did live in the apartment sometimes. Not being bothered or noticing the note left behind, the pomp princess decided to get ready for the day. She was in the shower humming to herself unaware doorknob turning.

Joharai was too busy cleaning herself to pay attention to the shadow forming outside the shower curtain. She turned to see the shadow. "Hey Nico, is…" Was all Joharai could say after opening the curtain. It wasn't Nico in the bathroom with her but a man. A white haired buff man in a red coat. Both were frozen staring at each other until Joharai turned red. "Eeeeeeeek!!!!" Joharai screamed as the man screamed in shock. Just like any woman who was walked on in the shower by a man, the Diamond on the Landmine acted accordingly. "FORT MINOR!! REMEMBER THE NAME: STICKY FINGERS!!" Joharai cried out in panic as another Stand emerged from her body.

This Stand was male resembling a blue and gray biker and knight mix with golden zippers on his body with a giant one on his waist. The white haired man wasn't able to say anything since he was taken off guard allowing Sticky Fingers to strike each limb of his body, waist and neck. Golden zippers appeared on each spot before ripping open as the man fell to pieces yet was still alive! "What the hell is going on?!" A male voice shouted as another haired man in a pixie cut rushed in before seeing the white haired man in pieces along with Sticky Fingers holding Joharai close to his body with the shower curtain as if covering her modesty.

"Fort Minor!! Remember the Name: Aerosmith!" Joharai screamed as an orange toy airplane Stand manifested from her body. "Holy shit!" Was the only thing the other white haired man could say before Aerosmith began shooting bullets at him. These specific bullets were just as effective as real ones. The male fled from the bathroom as the airplane chased him while it shot its payload. "What the fuck is going on?!" Nico's voice called as the brunette came running in. "Nico! Freaking strangers in the damn bathroom while I was in the shower! Sticky Fingers got him and Aerosmith is dealing with the other!" Joharai shouted in hysteria. She was flustered from everything while Sticky Fingers tried to calm her despite snarling at the disassembled man on the floor.

"That's Dante and Nero, Joharai!" Nico stated as the Morioh girl was ready to pass out. She had disassembled her possible boss and Aerosmith was shooting at his nephew. "Can someone put me back together, please?!" The man in pieces cried out. It was very awkward as Joharai sat in her living room. She had pieced Dante together and dismissed Aerosmith who shot a lot of holes into Nero's clothing. Joharai sat dressed and in her outfit completely uncomfortable while Nero, Dante and the recent arrival Vergil sat across from her.

Nico was sitting next to her, Sticky Fingers was behind Joharai still showing his distaste to Dante, Crazy Diamond sat on the other side of Joharai trying to ease her from the awkward silence plus staring and a new Stand had greeted themselves by lounging on Joharai's lap making things even more awkward than it should be. This Stand looked like a golden male marionette with purple lens like eyes, ladybug pendants on his body, a codpiece, wing like collar, a type of top Joharai recognized as a pasty despite the marionette not having nipples and stood around 5'8 with a slim lean build.

This Stand was Golden Experience who was eyeballing the three white haired men earning a stare from Vergil. Vergil looked like Dante but his hair was slicked back, had a shaven face unlike Dante's stubble and wore a blue coat. Nero was squirming in his seat from the awkward silence. Deciding to break it was Vergil. "If I heard correctly, Dante, walked in on this showering woman and got broke into pieces with zippers. Nero followed suit to be shot by a mini airplane. Said airplane and the spirit who 'unzipped' my brother along with this pink warrior and gold puppet belong to the same woman who wanted the secretary job." Vergil stated voice cold and sounded a bit embarrassed.

"It was an accident! I walked in to take a piss not peek on a naked woman I don't even know!" Dante exclaimed though he received an angry Ari from Sticky Fingers as if calling him bullshit. "Sticky Fingers please stop. Do you want me to get your boyfriend Moody Blues on your ass?" Joharai groaned as Sticky Fingers scoffed dropping his attitude. "What are these guys anyone?" Was the million dollar question from Nero. "They're Stands, a manifestation of a person's fighting spirit. These guys are part of my Stand Fort Minor's ability. It's called Remember the Name which summons any Stand that I know of from name." The pomp princess explained as Golden Experience nuzzled his head into her chest earning a jealous look from Dante.

"And they have minds of their own along with those strange powers?" Vergil questioned. "Yes. Personalities depends on the user and what resides in their soul. Sticky Fingers can create zippers on any surface he touches. They can do damage or tear the target to pieces. They can be kept alive if Sticky Fingers wants it. Aerosmith is as powerful and effective as a real warplane despite his size. Crazy Diamond can revert things back to their previous state. Golden Experience can create life from nonliving objects." Joharai explained handing a marble to Golden Experience.

An aura enveloped the marble as they watch it morph into a living breathing white mouse. Their eyes were blown wide from the sight of the mouse now in Golden Experience's hand. "Whoa! That's insane!" Nico squealed taking the little white mouse and petting it. "And you came for the secretary job? Why not just become a Demon Hunter?" Nero questioned. "I want to take a break from all the action. My father died months ago and I couldn't stand living in my hometown of Morioh. Not many people like me there and all the memories of my father hurts when seeing the pained look on grandma's face. She not only lost her father who died because of his job but now her son who took the same career as a policeman." She explained as Crazy Diamond look saddened.

"Crazy Diamond belonged to her father before he was passed down to her. She always wears that pompadour as a memento since it was her dad's favorite hairstyle." Nico explained as the mood grew dark. The twins could easily understand her loss and reasons since something similar happened to them. Nero felt the same when his mother died and he didn't know about his father's fate until the Qliphoth incident. "I'm sorry for your loss and the whole bathroom incident. You can work at Devil May Cry as our secretary. Think of it as an apology and way to get back on your feet." Dante offered making the pomp princess smile.

"Thank you. And sorry about having Sticky Fingers rip you to pieces and Aerosmith shooting at your nephew. That was a bit much. I'm so glad great great great grandpa Johnathan ain't here or he'll be scolding me to the next century." Joharai spoke face a bit red in embarrassment. All three of her Stands were snickering at her. "You guys shouldn't be laughing. Ain't I right… Mother Fingers, Crazy Daddy and Golden Grunkle." She spoke with a shit eating grin as it was now the three Stands turns to look embarrassed.

Dante snorted hearing the bizarre nicknames figuring. There had to be an embarrassing backstory to it. Vergil had an eyebrow raised in a miniscule glint of amusement while Nero looked like he was about to choke from the awful nicknames. It didn't help when the three Stands jumped Joharai and tickled her senseless while they play fight. Yep. Dante was down on the floor as Nero shook in his seat. Vergil pinched his nose at the scene. Nico laughing as well. "Uncle! Uncle!" Joharai cried as the three male Stands grinned in victory.

"Now go back to your boyfriend Sticky Fingers. Don't want Moody Blues showing up wondering where you are." Joharai said as Sticky Fingers nodded before dispersing into stardust. "Golden Experience, is Grunkle Giorno touch starved again or do you just want attention? You don't nuzzle me in front of guests considering how jealous Purple Haze got since his user barely gives him any attention and the fight that required Star Platinum, Silver Chariot, Magician's Red and Spice Girl to separate you guys." Joharai questioned as Golden Experience held up two fingers.

(Sparda males thoughts on Joharai Giovanna Joestar)

**Dante: Smoking hot babe with the nicest ass and pair of breasts I've ever seen that I didn't expect to find when taking a leak. Didn't expect her to be haunted by a ghost with a Zipper kink. Or said Zippy McStuff Crotch or 'Sticky Fingers' to tear me to pieces with said fuckin zippers. Then Nero comes in, she freaks as Zippy snarled at me before another fucking ghost comes out of the chick. Ooh! It's an airplane with fully functional bullets! Sorry Nero but your ass is toast like King Kong in that movie.**

**Nico fucking**** saved us and now I'm back in one piece. It's awkward with Vergil, Nero and I staring at the chick who wanted the secretary job at my business. And it's even super awkward with not just Zippy but a giant pink gladiator and a creepy gold puppet in a fucking codpiece lounging on the chick's lap.** **Joharai**** Giovanna Joestar? Long ass name so I'll call her Jojo. These ghosts are Stands and are a person's fighting spirit. So Zippy belongs to a guy with a zipper kink?**

**Oh! Apparently Zippy also got a boyfriend and he just got called out! Let me find this Moody Blues! Puppet or Golden Experience is actually nuzzling her breasts and she ain't doing shit unlike the hell they got me with. Damn, I'm super jealous!**

**Oof. Her dad died and apparently was a cop. Can relate to her though my dad was a demon warrior and didn't have a bubblegum giant following him around. She really loved him to do an actual pompadour which I heard take hours to do. Pomps aren't my type of hairstyle but I'll give her dad props on taste.**

**Lmao!**** Mother Fingers! To see this knight look so red is so delicious! Zippy is now gone to boyfriend Moody! Huh. GE is basically a lonely kid in a creepy gold body and Crazy Diamond the extra dad. Things are going to be fun with them around.**

**Vergil: A complete anomaly. To disable my twin brother and chase off Nero easily got my interest. To be haunted by spirits was something I didn't expect from a human at all.**

**Stands, manifestations**** of a person's fighting spirit? This 'Fort Minor' sounds powerful to call on these multiple spirits. Golden Experience creating life, Sticky Fingers with it's bizarre yet effective ability to use zippers and Crazy Diamond being able to fix anything broken. She's extremely powerful and if I'm right could make a powerful ally and possible mate.**

**Her**** father was an officer who died in action? To grant her his Stand reminded me of our father Sparda. The odd hairstyle is in rememberance of him. No doubt she has dedication since it looked like it takes hours to do.**

**Apparently**** these spirits are like family to her. She has an impressive maternal instinct to care for each one from my observation with her and Golden Experience. I am curious to see how she reacts to our demon heritage.**

**Nero****: She's beautiful if I'm being honest. Though I didn't expect her to tear my uncle to pieces with zippers or the knight covering her modesty with his body. Aerosmith? Oh fuck! An toy plane came out of her and is shooting with actual bullets! Thank god Nico came!**

**This is so weird. She has two more spirits and one is in a codpiece and pasty! I'm about to be sick. Joharai Giovanna Joestar? Like the Joestar Real Estate Business Boss himself!? She's loaded! Huh. The ghosts are Stands and a person's fighting spirit.**

**I can**** see the gold doll or Golden Experience is practically a child since I seen that behavior with a lot of the orphans back at the orphanage. Maybe their personalities reflect their host?**

**Crazy Diamond belonged to her deceased father whose an officer and that pompadour is a sign of respect to him. She must really care about him to do so much. I should invite her to the orphanage when I can. She could help out or play with the kids.** **(Now back to the story.)**

"You are such a needy koala. I'll tell Grunkle Giorno you visited me again." Joharai joked when the marionette nuzzled her with a thin smile on his face. "Crazy Diamond can you restore Nero's jacket? Oh and Nico cover your eyes." Joharai spoke as the 4 were confused until Crazy Diamond's backside was in full view for Nico. He had nothing covering his behind as Nico got a nice shot of the Stand's ass. People told her that her dad had an ass to die for so it was the same for his Stand too. "Holy shit! Why the hell isn't there anything covering his ass?! It's even worse when he has such a nice grabble ass! You did tell me all that stuff about Stands after all!" Nico shouted as Joharai and Crazy Diamond flustered a bright red.

"OhmyfuckinggodNico!" Joharai stuttered as her face was burning red. Then Crazy Diamond turned around giving the three men an accidental view of his exposed rear as well. And all three were bright red in the face no doubt questioning their sexuality though mostly Nero since he looked like he was going to pass out. Vergil had a snarl on his face looking with a hint of jealousy??? And Dante had a devilish grin growing on his face as he moved his hand closer.

The molotov cocktail of awkwardness had exploded when a squeak from Joharai and a high pitched Dora from Crazy Diamond came out. A handprint on Joharai's butt as Dante's hand was clamped on Crazy Diamond's ass. The man had slapped the Stand on the rear. Golden Experience had grabbed Nico before evacuating the room knowing full well what the idiot had accidentally unleashed. "Huh. He does have a nice butt. Didn't expect to even be able to touch him." Dante questioned oblivious to his own brother and nephew stepping away.

Dante looked up to meet the glowing eyes of Joharai as Crazy Diamond dispersed in front of him to be replaced with another Stand. This Stand was a crimson red with a diamond pattern across his body, just as muscular as Crazy Diamond but a few inches taller, the face was the pure manifestation of rage as the white skin had a large teeth bearing sneer and piercing green eyes followed by a mini pink face with the same expression on his forehead. This particular Stand was King Crimson and a Stand that manifested under one reason without Fort Minor's power. When Joharai was absolutely pissed for an familiar chelsea grin manifested. At this very moment, Dante knew, he had fucked up.

"Dante…You're dead." Joharai spoke voice sickly sweet. "Uh...I didn't know." Dante said only for King Crimson to get in his face. "YOU'RE DEAD FOR DEFILING WHAT IS MINE." An Italian male voice came from King Crimson as he cracked hos knuckles. What happened next wasn't pretty.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!!!!!!" Could be heard throughout the whole city as Dante was being pummeled by both King Crimson and Joharai's rapid fire punches. "ARRIVEDERCI!!!!" Joharai cried out and with one last punch Dante was sent flying through the window and out the building. Luckily they were on the first floor but it still hurt.

"Remember this dumbass! I feel what my Stand's feel! To smack Crazy Diamond's rear made you worthy of mine and King Crimson's punishment! Don't do it again!!!!" Joharai roared before walking off as Golden Experience and Nico looked out the hole Dante made from Joharai's beating with Vergil and Nero joining the duo. Dante looked absolutely broken as his bones were practically dust from the intense beating, bruises were everywhere including a whole lot of bumps and swelling. In a sense, he was completely wrecked but still alive.

"And that there gentlemen is why Joharai is called the Diamond on a Landmine back at her hometown." Nico states whistling. "Because just one touch and it explodes. I heard the song and now it'll forever haunt me." Nero stated as Vergil walked away though hid the slight bump forming on his pants. Dante laid on the concrete as his body began to heal his injuries. "Thank you Demonic Regeneration. I should have thought that one through. Damn demonic hormones. I really need to get laid. Better apologize to her tomorrow." Dante muttered while hissing as his bones began restoring themselves. His life had gotten more hazardous.

**And that's it! Will Dante apologize to Joharai? And will she forgive him? What's with Crazy Diamond?**

(I always think of Dante being bisexual and Vergil asexual. Also this came from how many people on Tumblr joke about Josuke having a nice ass and wanting to spank it.)

**The basic established personalities of Stands:**

**Crazy Diamond basically serves a fathering role to Joharai.** **He did take care of Joharai when her dad wasn't around at times.**

**Sticky**** Fingers is a mama bear who can seriously hold a grudge.** **Since Bruno is really motherly, it makes since his Stand would be too.**

**Aerosmith**** not established yet.**

**Golden**** Experience is a child who desperately wants attention.** **Giorno didn't get much love or affection as a child so it's natural for his Stand to crave it.**

**King**** Crimson is** **protective and a bit possessive at times. **

**(Stand Profile)**

**Fort Minor**

**D. Power: E**

**Speed:C**

**Precision: S**

**Durability:S**

**Range:20 ft**

**Development Potential:???**

**Abilities**

**Remember the Name- Summons a Stand belonging to a Stand User. Must know and say the full name of the Stand. Will take extra damage if summoned Stand is attacked but no harm to original user and they are alerted of their Stand being borrowed.**

**Tools**** of the Trade: Stores and manipulates any non-living object through a pocket space in 1m radius. Often used for moving and spare storage. Can't store living creatures.** **Often used to work around her awfully low Destructive Power.**

**And**** that's it! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Diamond's Bubble Bro

**Hey everyone! Back with another chapter! I've spoiling you guys with three chapters in a row, huh? Well I've been gone for a very long time plus the next chapter we'll going to our official first arc for Fighting Spirit and out of the Prologue stage. So for now, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Diamond's Bubble Bro**

His brother senses were tingling that someone had accidentally set off Joharai. He did grow up with her and know how volatile she could get. He was the odd one of the family for they were supposed to be triplets and not twins but he had absorbed their triplet sibling brother in the womb. Which explained his oddities from his half and half 4 eyes which people easily mistake for two dual colors, mismatched halved two tongues and the double 'brussel sprouts' he had. Though he was loved either way.

He was Josuke Jr. Joestar Higashikata and twin brother of Joharai Giovanna Joestar. The Diamond on a Landmine's Bubble Brother Gappy to the people of Morioh. And he was paying a visit to his sister in Redgrave. It was mainly to check up on her. Remember the Name alerted a user of when their Stand was being borrowed. So for 4 Stands of family and friends being called definitely measured up for the visit. Plus he was missing his sister after all.

It had been a week since Joharai started working at Devil May Cry and the tension was murderous. The palming incident had Dante cowering whenever he walked inside if Joharai was working. She was still mad at him but most of the rage came from King Crimson and Sticky Fingers. Both would manifest and give him glares or nasty sneers. He barely saw Crazy Diamond too. Anytime the pink giant notices him, the Stand would disappear completely flustered. The only Stand who wasn't giving him hate was Golden Experience who managed to get Sticky Fingers to stop back off.

Dante felt completely awful on the whole situation. He never had much issues with his demonic hormones and his sexual urges. Joharai and Crazy Diamond however had overwhelmed his sanity with curious lust. The man needed to apologize to Joharai and make it up to her but how? He walked into the shop to see Nico and Vergil conversing which was uncommon. It used to be rare until Joharai joined Devil May Cry but Nico was the closest to Joharai in terms of friendship while knowing more in the Stand business and Joharai's life.

Vergil had gotten sexual desire for the pomp princess after she beat the absolute shit out of his twin brother. Dante knew just from the smell he caught wafting off his brother seeing the pomp princess. "Joharai has a sibling?" Vergil asked curiously. "Yep. She has a twin brother named Josuke Jr but a lot of people call him Gappy. She let me snap a picture of her family photo with him and her dad when they were kids." Nico spoke taking out her phone and showed the brothers a picture. It was an image of a child Joharai who had her hair in pigtails and wore a red sundress, a little boy in a sailor cap with a gap in his teeth and a tall buff man with a violet pompadour and bright blue eyes posing with a smile.

"Wow. Her dad looks like he can bench press a truck. Is he really human?" Dante questioned. "It's the Joestar genetics they got from their great great great grandfather Johnathan Joestar. Apparently the males of the family are naturally buff and physically fit with age and average exercise for just a normal person. The girls are the same but more endowed from Joharai's physique. Did you know that every Joestar bloodline member has a star shaped birthmark on the back of their neck near the shoulder? Always in the same spot and the same shape. It's a dominant trait kinda like you guys having white hair and icy blue eyes." Nico explained.

"Her family clearly have superior genetics than other humans if what you said is true." Vergil spoke with an amused smirk. "Joharai's twin is actually coming here today to pay a visit. Joharai is out for a few days since Lady and Trish took her out for some shopping. She asked me to watch over her brother during his stay. He's also a Stand User just like Joharai. Soft and Wet being the Stand's name since it's actually a common theme to be named after music for them these days." Nico explained.

"Wait! Her twin brother is coming here? Today?" Dante questioned as Vergil looked at his brother oddly. "That's great! Maybe he can help me make it up to Joharai after palming her dad's Stand! Which is still weird to say." Dante said. "Excuse me, is this place Devil May Cry?" A confused young man's spoke as the three noticed their guest. It was a young man around Joharai's age with half blue and half purple eyes, a small gap between his teeth and short black hair wearing a white sailor cap and sailor like outfit. He was a few inches shorter than the twins but had the same amount of muscle. It was no doubt Joharai's twin Josuke.

"You got the right place. The names Dante and you must be Josuke, Joharai's twin brother." Dante spoke. "Yes though you can call me Gappy if you like. It's a name I usually hear back home. I'm comfortable with it more than my real name. And you must be...the Bastante Joharai was pissed about. Why did you palm Crazy Diamond?" Gappy asked with a neutral tone with a hint of curious amusement. Yeah. It was a nickname Dante had gotten from Joharai. A mix of his name and bastard. "I'm a horny bisexual half demon with raging hormones. It was just too tempting." Dante explained with slight regret.

"Demon hormones are difficult since I heard they are 10 times stronger than a human's while an animal is three times stronger compared to a human being." Gappy stated nonchalantly. "That's right. Your great X3 grandpa Johnathan and your grandpa Joseph are full vampires while your grunkle Giorno is a dhampir." Nico said. "Wait? Three of your family members are vampires?" Vergil asked curiously. "Yes. Long story short, an enemy of the Joestar Bloodline used a Stone Mask that turned him and my great great great grandpa into vampires. Grandpa Joseph turned when he was resurrected after having his blood retrieved from said vampire and his heart being jump started by Star Platinum after the enemy was killed. Giorno was born a dhampir since his mother was human. They're still alive." Gappy explained.

"Can your family get even weirder?" Dante asked. "Other than having an alien for a family friend, my grandfather fighting ancient Aztec vampires when he was 19 before the beginning of World War 2 which he jokingly calls 'Fitness Gods of Doom', vampires who could shoot lasers from their eyes, my American cousin traveling across America that one time to collect the corpse parts of Jesus Christ before it fell in the wrong hands, my father fighting a serial killer with a hand fetish, the fact animals can manifest Stands and I absorbed my triplet brother in the womb which resulted with me being born split eyes, tongues and 4 testicles? Yes, yes it can." Gappy explained.

It was awkwardly silent for the three once hearing all of that from Josuke's mouth. "Moving on… I've been trying to apologize to Joharai but she either ignores me or I have to go through Two Faced and Zippy McStuff Crotch who rather put me into pieces." Dante explained. "Must be pretty bad to get even King Crimson involved since he comes with Joharai's intense rage. Was Crazy Diamond avoiding you after the incident?" Gappy asked. "Yeah. If he sees me, poof! Bubblegum giant is gone." Dante answered as Gappy sighed.

"I know what's going on. Have you heard of Homophobia?" Gappy asked. "You mean the fear of same gendered relationships? It's not common in Redgrave but yes. Oh…" Nico said realizing the issue. "My dad had... emotional issues growing up in Japan. Being half Japanese gave him a lot of discrimination and the fact he was bisexual around the time Homophobia was a huge problems in Japan. To him, being caught was adding fire to a bomb and he was absolutely terrified. Stands can manifest with buried emotions and fears from their users being apart of their personality. Combined it with my dad also having a crush on one of his best friends who was male and…" Gappy explained.

"My god. You telling me not only did I palmed the Stand of Joharai's dad but also a Stand who has sexual fear related anxiety?" Dante whined grabbing his hair and groaning. "Yes. You did, foolish little brother." Vergil said to Dante's ire. "What do I do?" Dante asked sounding desperate. "You'll have to apologize to Crazy Diamond but you have to get back on my sister's good side first. And to do that is to face complete and total humiliation." Gappy stated with a smile that reeked of evil despite being a pleasant one. Dante wasn't going to like this one bit.

Yep. He didn't like this at all. Normal things that would get a girl to forgive a guy for something stupid wasn't going to do anything to get in Joharai's graces. The only way for Joharai to forgive a man was if they faced public humiliation by choice. So here was Dante dressed from head to toe in a homemade pinata suit. They were going to reenact a punishment from a show Gappy's cousin Johnny watched in America called Impractical Jokers. Dante was going to be hanged by a crane in a pinata suit and have the snot beaten out of him by little kids. If the kids didn't break the suit then Gappy teaming up with Nico would try and then VERGIL using a baseball bat would take his turn until the suit busts open and candy drops out.

Nero had gotten the orphans from the orphanage to fill the little kids part with an all too happy grin on his face. Especially since the suit had 'deadweight' spray painted on it by the mischievous imp. Gappy somehow had gotten the crane which had Dante wondering how the hell he got it in the first place. Only thing missing was Joharai. Dante had a hook in his donkey shaped pinata suit looking out for Joharai until he spotted a familiar pompadour coming into view. "She's coming!" Was all it took for Nico to rush into the crane and having the machine lift the devil hunter in the air.

Joharai came walking into view with a blonde woman in a black punk outfit who was Trish and a brunette with heterochromatic eyes with one red and the other blue who was Lady. Crazy Diamond was floating behind carrying bags belonging to Joharai and the girls. "What's going on?" Lady asked intrigued before Crazy Diamond pointed at Dante in the pinata suit causing Joharai to smile. "Looks like Dante is making it up to me for his stunt last week. Let's get a good view of the show." Joharai spoke with an evil grin. Lady and Trish could only be confused at what got the sadistic pomp princess so happy.

"We're here today for the punishment of one Dante Sparda! His inability to control his urges and causing humility to our new secretary Joharai has now have him hanging from this crane in our homemade pinata suit. To redeem himself, he'll have the stuffing beaten out of him by children, then Joharai's twin Gappy alongside Nico will take a crack at it. If that suit doesn't bust and candy doesn't fall out, our designated heavy hitter Vergil will be put up to bat! On my signal, the punishment will begin!" Nero shouted over a homemade microphone.

'Guess you are different from other men, Dante.' Joharai thought as Nero gave the signal and children descended on Dante. It was comical seeing the demon hunter getting whacked by a bunch of children dressed as a pinata with wooden sticks. She watched her brother and Nico join in after the kids stopped hitting Dante clearly giving up. Joharai figured her brother made sure the pinata would stay in contact for Vergil's turn. He may look innocent but he was a sadist just like her. It's normal when you had some of the mafia being around you growing up, especially those who are family friends. Learning how to torture someone was a given.

The suit got beat up pretty bad but it still didn't bust open. Dante was shivering in place when Vergil came into view with an evil smile and patting a Diamond Backer Baseball Bat on his hand. Those bats were known for being harder and more painful than any average baseball bat when it comes to its swings. It was illegal in 15 small countries for how many players got sent to the hospital from any ball crashing into them from a swing of that very baseball bat. Mafia connections can come in handy when you need some good tools and weapons. Vergil was upon Dante in a second.

Vergil was like lightning with his swings and it didn't take long for the suit to bust open with candy spilling out. Dante was going to be sore for a week from that beating. The kids snatched the sugary goods before running off as Joharai walked up to the beaten Dante with Crazy Diamond. "Hey Joharai and Crazy Diamond." Dante said nonchalant despite the beating he went through. "You really wanted to make it up to me and Crazy Diamond, huh? Did you learn your lesson?" Joharai asked with a smile. "Yeah. It was completely stupid of me to smack Crazy Diamond on the ass. I had no excuse for the crap I pulled. Should have kept my urges in check. Especially from what Nico told me. I'm very sorry." Dante apologized.

"Dora." Crazy Diamond spoke with a soft smile. "He forgives you and so do I. After all you did something many men outside my family circle would never do. Next time think twice before you act." Joharai spoke as Crazy Diamond got Dante out of the suit leaving the man in his boxers before mending his injuries. "*whistles* I guess Devil Hunting does some good in the exercise department. I'm going back to my apartment for some soba. I'm beat after today." Joharai said leaving though Crazy Diamond didn't seem to be following. Instead the Stand had gotten behind Dante.

"Hey, what are you?" Was all he could say before letting out a squeak. Crazy Diamond had smacked Dante's ass before flying after Joharai laughing. Dante stood all red in the face at the cheeky stand's action while Vergil snorted with amusement. A grunt came out of him since his ass got smacked by Golden Experience. The Stand had quickly manifested before running off after the pomp princess with a mischievous smirk. The twins left hot and bothered as Gappy and Nico snickered in amusement. It was only going to get livelier at the shop.

Yet somewhere within a sealed off zone in Redgrave… The remains of a videogame arcade laid buried underneath the rubble of a Death Zone. Lying on the ground was what appeared to be a Nintendo Switch. A small fragment of strange metal had soon fallen from the caved in roof before piercing a piece of bloodstained black fabric that had blown onto the game system's screen. The screen cracked as the sharp metal fragment pierced it.

Ominously the switch screen lit up to reveal the title screen of the game inside which had a child in a hat next to the unreadable title. The game screen began flickering before turning black… And then a hand shot out of the screen. It was made of pure blue static before starting to solidify. Skin covered in peculiar but oddly familiar black tattoos. To be continued…

(Crazy Diamond and Golden Experience are little shits. XD Hope you guys enjoyed this!)

**Next time on Fighting Spirit...**

**The Graveyard Arcade, a popular gaming location within Redgrave for it's variety ranging from arcade machines to recent gaming consoles. But now it lays abandoned for 2 years after the terrible death of a 10 year old girl after the air of their latest addition, A Hat in Time. Now terror has been unleashed and Devil May Cry must get their game on if they want to solve the case. But whose the figure lurking behind the scenes and was there something more sinister at work? Find out in the next chapter! Devil May Cry in Fighting Spirit Arc 1: Of Ghosts and Data! Don't let your contract expire, Heroes!**


	4. Chapter 3: Jojo's Bizarre Home

**Hey guys****! This was a pain to write for I had no clue the perfect direction to start this arc. Didn't want to just jump right in with the arc's main gimmick or making Joharai look like a hypocrite for going on a demon hunting job despite taking a break from all the action. I finally managed to make this chapter for the starter! Now let's dive in to more madness.** **Oh and please leave some reviews! This is the first time I'm doing a story like this and some reviews could help. Though flames will be ignored and deleted!**

Days had passed since Joharai had forgiven Dante. It relieved the man to no end that he can walk into his business without two Stands wanting to beat him up. The Stand Business was something both Dante and everyone else in Devil May Cry were trying to get used to especially since Joharai's twin decided to join the team. Gappy had stuck around offering his specialty in Stand Analyzing and gave the whole group a rundown on Stands and Stand Users.

Any living sentient creature with a strong fighting spirit can become a Stand User. Stands vary from appearances, powers and abilities depending on their user. Their stats are categorized for Destructive Power, Speed, Durability, Range, Precision and Development Potential. The user gets hurt if their Stand gets hurt. Destroying a person's Stand could knock out or potentially kill a Stand User. Only Stand Users can see Stands but that rule was now an exception.

Gappy had discovered that demonic energy interferes with a Stand's own energy. This interference causes Stands to be seen and touched by non-Stand Users. The sole reason why they could see Stands without being a Stand User themselves. And finally Stand Users attract other Stand Users. Not all of them are nice as Joharai's family for she pulled up many foes they faced who also had Stands. Gray Fly and his Tower of Gray knocking planes out of the sky, Kira Yoshikage and his Killer Queen murdering countless people and even the Deathrow inmate Angelo with his Aqua Necklace that murdered people ever since he was 12 with Joharai's great grandfather being one of his victims.

The gang were introduced to the greatest anomaly amongst Stands, Joharai's Fort Minor. Fort Minor was the biggest mystery amongst Stand Users for it broke the laws revolving Stands themselves. A Stand dies when the user dies but Fort Minor had brought back and taken the Stands of her family's greatest foes from the grave. Stands like The World, King Crimson, Killer Queen and multiple others pulled from oblivion and nestled into Fort Minor's soul. Fort Minor had also restored the Stand of a family friend named Jean Pierre Polnareff.

His Stand Silver Chariot had been destroyed to protect Giorno Giovanna during a very desperate battle. Yet Fort Minor had found pieces of the Stand and remade it into a smaller youngling form named Mini Chariot. Mini Chariot could return to Silver Chariot under proper care by Polnareff from what Gappy had explained. And Fort Minor's development potential was unknown, the biggest factor amongst everything. A Stand having unknown potential was unheard of and it only occurred once in the past but under completely different circumstances.

It had blown their minds of this new world of oddities opened to them from meeting Joharai but also the new dangers. This had Dante, Vergil and Nero heading over to Joharai's apartment for a single reason. To prepare for any potential encounter with a Stand User during jobs. "Did you call Joharai about us coming over? I rather not get shot by that airplane again." Nero asked. "Yeah I called Jojo about us coming over. She was completely okay with it. Hell she even said she would have some lunch ready for us." Dante answered with a grin.

"Does she know about our half demon biology and the fact that we can eat more than a family of three separately?" Vergil questioned. The demon heritage was something all 3 Sparda males were uncomfortable especially to strangers. Despite Joharai having a few vampires in her family, they didn't want to scare her since unlike vampires, their true forms were monstrous altogether. The silence was answer enough as is. "Let see if Joharai has any new Stand friend over." Dante said opening the door to Joharai's apartment complex.

And they were greeted to a dinosaur at the door. No, there literally was a dinosaur standing in front of the doorway specifically a raptor that was as tall as Dante. It was covered in blue scales, red eyes, Dio shaped yellow patterns going down the tail and a black scarf with red patches that spell Dio and violet patches that read DMC sewed into it. They couldn't help but scream in surprise seeing the giant prehistoric reptile. "Diego! Get over here! No scaring visitors!" Joharai's voice came from inside the apartment.

The raptor Diego merely huffed before getting out of the three men's way so they could enter the pomp princess's abode. There were a few additions in decor to the jazzy home from last time. Scratching Post towers, an expertly carved bird perch shaped like the Egyptian God Horus, a nice large fountain crafted from stone and some sort of ice, tunnel way no doubt for Joharai's pet rat Bug-Eaten and a bunch of strange modified roller skates. Pet Shop was nestled on the bird perch wearing an arrow point hat and pink scarf with DMC sewed into it in black.

Coco Jumbo was lazing in his large fountain enjoying a homemade salad. Kars was on his side of the bird perch grooming himself. Iggy was napping on the couch wearing a black beanie with DMC sewed in red, a red bandanna and doggy black gloves. Bug-Eaten scurried through his tunnel with a yellow scarf around his neck with DMC sewed it into black. However there was no sign of Joharai but there was a cacophony of cat meows coming from one of the rooms. The dino called Diego had shrunk back into an axolotl before walking to the 'meowing' door.

Joharai walked up looking like she had been run ragged. "That answer that question. Hey guys." Joharai said nonchalant despite the ragged breathing. "What happened?" Vergil questioned. "Apparently Stand/Cat hybrids can still have kittens. Tama released spores last night after giving her some extra sunlight treatment. Woke up to a garden of budding flower kittens meowing for food." Joharai explained fixing her messy pompadour. The three looked at each other and just walked in to see this 'garden'. And she wasn't lying.

The room was an indoor garden with a single path at the center. Every planter had large flowers of different colors with eyes and mouths acting and meowing like cats with a larger and more cat like Tama grooming herself. Tama now looked more like a housecat as the vines twisted to form a feline body, the leaves serving as claws, her flower head now fully bloomed into a hybrid sunflower rose and a tail ending with a rose as the cat plant was now the size of a Mainecoone cat.

**(Sparda**** male's view on Stands**

**Dante: I can handle demons being part of my life but I don't know if I can get used to Stands in general! To know they can pop up in any form is bad enough but to turn what they touch into bombs, erase time, shrink people, attack through your bloodstream and ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE?!**

**I don't to walk into my store and be worried that the pizza guy or even the pizza is a Stand! Though it's good we know now instead of later. We're lucky Joharai wanted the secretary job or we could kiss our asses goodbye.**

**I have to admit it took all I had to restrain myself from even poking Joharai's Stand Fort Minor. Despite how violent our Pomp Princess can get Fort Minor is like a saint disguised in movie disco. She's sweet, motherly and just the perfect shoulder to lean on.**

**Though it'll take some time getting used to an axototl that can transform into a dinosaur and the garden of cat flowers meowing their heads off.**

**Vergil: These Stands are very peculiar and random. Having a variety of forms and powers can easily make any not trust their surroundings but having can be a huge advantage.**

**Hard to believe there were humans who could bend the fabric of time or space, erase existence and to control others by writing commands into the very fabric of their prey. The greatest anomaly being 'Fort Minor'.**

**As Joharai represents a deadly femme fatale, Fort Minor is the equivalent of loving mother. Her aura just soothes me and my demon Urizen just from being near her. These fallen Stands can easily see the safe sanctuary this spirit provides.**

**I want her. I want to claim them both. The sanctuary I've been denied for so long. Even if I have to deal with these oddities, it's nice to find somewhere or someone I belong.**

**Nero: My life isn't going to be normal ever again huh? But it's not so bad after learning about Stands. To feel like I'm not the only oddity in the world isn't bad. Sure, I'm a Quarter Demon but you don't see any odd crap like giant purple punch ghosts, vines, or a giant radio tower coming out of me!**

**Stopping time, controlling the weather, turning people into snails and ah hell no! I'm making sure Dante never meets that Stand User or I'll be having the word Deadweight shot at me everyday!**

**Is it bad that I want to just stay near Joharai's Stand? Fort Minor just has this soothing and warm feel about her that only a mother could have. Even my demon just wants to be smothered by this Stand's motherly love.**

**Though axototls being able to turn into dinosaurs and kittens from a cat reincarnated into a flower is just odd. But these kitten flowers are kinda cute. Wonder if I can get one?**

**Back to the story!)**

There had to be 2 dozen of them excluding Tama. "So that's why Gappy was carrying all that canned cat food at 4 in the morning. Holy shit." Nero spoke looking at all the kittens. "These little guys are pretty cute." Dante spoke as he petted a red flower kitten who was purring from the affection. "Yeah but don't let that fool you. Every one of them is capable of shooting highly pressurized air bubbles like their mother over there. These bubbles are capable of preventing explosions in range or killing a person with a 10 cc bubble going through their veins." Joharai warned as Vergil eyed all the cat flowers.

"What are you going to do with all of them?" Vergil asked. "I'll be sending a lot of these guys to the Speedwagon Foundation. They have a suitable garden for them to live in happily. Great great godfather Speedwagon would be delighted with their company." The pomp princess answered as Nero's eyes widened. "You know the Founder of the Speedwagon Foundation?! The multibillion company that works on all fields of medicine, agriculture and everything in between?!" Nero asked surprised.

"Yeah. They also have a research section for the paranormal and Stand Research. The Founder is a dearest friend of Great X3 Grandpa Johnathan. Speedwagon is a Stand User and his Stand Roundabout being the sole reason he's still alive despite being over 150 years old." Joharai explained. 'Can her family get even weirder?!' Was the thought of all three men. "Though not all the kittens are going to the Foundation. Two will be living at Devil May Cry, three at the Fortuna Orphanage and one for Nico. They can be great protectors and greeters for guests. Plus I promise Nico could adopt one after finding out." Joharai explained giving each kitten a toy to play with.

"You are ridiculously rich! Not only being the granddaughter of the Real Estate Mogul Joseph Joestar but also in contact with the Speedwagon Foundation is just plain crazy." Nero stated. "Wait...Are you serious? That's the same agency I bought my shop!" Dante asked completely shocked. "Wait? You are the Dante that has been having trouble paying his bill? You were supposed to be reimbursed because someone had been stealing money from grandpa's customers including you! Grandpa has been trying to get into contact with you about it!" Joharai explained as Dante looked shell-shocked.

His eyes soon glowed a bright red as he let out an inhuman growl. "Someone has been stealing from me?" He questioned angrily. "For about 2 decades. Luckily the guy has been caught and punished accordingly. Been looking for ya since Grandpa gave me a copy of the reimbursement document and a check for every penny that was taken because of that scum. 'Tools of the Trade'." Joharai explained as a document and check manifested in her hands. Dante took the papers and read before his eyes widened greatly.

"Holy crap. 5 million dollars…and is this deed to a house of my own choosing?" Dante almosted stuttered. "The house deed is Grandpa's way of saying thanks for allowing me and my twin to work at your shop when no one else let me apply. I told him you live in your shop so he opted to fix it along with your massive debt." Joharai explained. She suddenly found herself getting bearhugged by the man and swore she could hear purring from him. "You and your grandfather are a fucking miracle! I can pay off all my debts and now can get my own house!" Dante laughed happily and hysterically twirling the pomp princess in joy.

"Whoa! I'm glad I can help. Now put me down so we can eat." Joharai chuckled. Minutes later… The three males were now on Joharai's couch waiting for her to come back with the food. Her tv was hooked up to her Nintendo Switch game system and was playing a game that none of the twins recognized but Nero sure did. "Oh my god, she plays Kirby." Nero quietly chuckle to himself amused looking at the screen as an adorable pink puffball ran across it.

"What's wrong with me liking Kirby?" Said Pomp Princess walking with three bowls of ramen though Crazy Diamond was carrying one of the bowls and bunch of chopsticks. "I didn't expect you playing a game that looks like that." Dante questioned with a smirk on his face. The pomp princess raised her eyebrow while Crazy Diamond handed them their food. "It may look cute but the Kirby franchise is really popular, especially with men since the first game was released in the 1990s. Offers great power ups, boss battles and challenges." Joharai stated sitting down and grabbed her controller.

"What is this peculiar dish?" Vergil questioned eyeing his bowl of Ramen. "It's Ramen, homemade ramen. A traditional noodle dish served with a nice broth, variety of vegetables and meats. I didn't know what you guys liked so I made three whole pots of different ramen. Pork Ramen, Chicken and Beef Ramen, Vegetable and finally Spicy Crab Ramen." She explained as the three men looked at each other before taking a bite of their food. "Wow. This is actually quite good. Wouldn't mind a bowl of this once in a while though pizza is still better." Dante answered as the pomp princess rolled her eyes. Dante would make out with a pizza pie if he could.

The three men decided to watch Joharai play her game and honestly could understand why she liked it. Sure it looked stupidly cute but the power ups, graphics and abilities had pulled all three males to watch eagerly. They didn't suspect some of the cute things being eldritch. "That is definitely Verg right there! That blue masked puffball even looks like him!" That comment from Dante had Joharai pause her game so she wouldn't get a game over from laughing. "You mean Meta Knight? 'Behold my power! This is Galaxia's strength!" Joharai said acting like she was wielding a sword and doing a quite bad impression of the character. Dante laughed as Vergil looked annoyed. "Meta Knight does remind me of Vergil though you just admitted to him being cool enough to pilot his own battleship." Joharai remarked. Vergil looked a bit smug as Dante scoffed from his joke backfiring.

"And that rodent in red is definitely you little brother." Vergil said as Dante rolled his eyes while Nero snickered. "Hey, Daroach is an awesome character! Plus his theme is pretty snazzy. He's my favorite antagonist from my first Kirby game, Squeak Squad!" Joharai countered as Dante grinned and Vergil scoffed. "Since you started this Dante, Nero's perfect Kirbysona is Bandanna Waddle Dee. Both are adorable and strong plus like a sidekick to their respective characters which for Bandanna is Meta Knight." Joharai chuckled. Nero blushed in embarrassment from the comment while Dante laughed and Vergil snorted. "Then who's your Kirby whatever?" Nero questioned. "Taranza. She just sort of fits me, ya know? Plus I love her Spider like ability." Joharai answered earning a bunch of nods from the group.

"Videogames is something normal in my household. Dad introduced me and Gappy to it when we were kids. Sometimes we settled stupid arguments by playing games like Super Smash Bros or Mario Kart. There's quite a variety, some even a help people learn new languages or serve as good brain teasers." She explained earning some nods from the group. "I guess that case over there has your games in it?" Nero questioned pointing to the cabinet. "Yep. You guys can take a look at them. Though if you see a white box, then those are my brother's." Joharai spoke.

Dante taking Joharai's suggestion went to the cabinet to be greeted with a lot of games and vast variaty of genres. They ranged from E-M in rating but mostly E or T on them. "Damn. You got a lot of these. Prototype? Sonic Unleashed? Legend of Zelda, that's Verg right there. Ooh, Infamous looks cool. Knack? Jak and Daxter. Ratchet and Clank?? Sly Cooper? Most of these have some fantasy non-human main characters." Dante said as Joharai gave him an odd look. "I like Sci-fi, Fantasy and Adventure games. If it has a good story or looks fun to play then I'll buy. As for the non-human thing, I think it makes the characters unique in a sense. The hardships they face in their respective stories just makes me what to hug them and beat the shit out of those who hurt em. Species doesn't matter to me or their past. If they did awful things in the past but are willing to redeem themselves then I'll help them every step of the way. Even if they are the same person that raised that insane demon tree sometime ago." Joharai explained not noticing the comforted look on all three men's faces.

Her words rang out in their minds as they knew she was sincere and telling the absolute truth but it affected both Vergil and Dante greatly. To Vergil, he had done many terrible things in the past for power with the Qliphtoth being an example. It still haunted him every night in his dreams as he realized he was no better than the very monsters who killed their mother or the poor woman who birthed Nero in a blind whirlwind of uncontrolled demon instincts. To hear Joharai say those words had eased the pain a bit. Maybe she could help him?

To Dante, he always had rotten luck especially concerning women. No sane person would date Dante if they knew he was a demon. Sure there's Lady and Trish but Lady is more like a sister and Trish looks too much like his mother for him to be comfortable with. Yet Joharai not only fully freed him from his debt, got him to be able to buy his own house for free but was willing to go out on a limb for her friends even if they weren't human touched his heart. And considering the odd stuff occurring with her family, she probably wouldn't be fazed of them being part demon.

"Hey Dante, since you guys want to be ready for the chance of encountering any enemy Stand Users then my animal friends are easily willing to help. Other than Kars and Slow Dancer, everyone is Stand Users. They'll be good partners when it comes to jobs. The only one who doesn't have an offensive Stand is Coco Jumbo but all of them can make a difference in a nasty situation." Joharai explained as Nero let out a sigh. "That's a relief. Where's Gappy by the way?" Nero asked.

"He's sleeping in his room. Gappy had been up all night getting things together for next week. It's an anniversary for the day when our dad met our mom. They met at Morioh's Local Arcade. Every year we would buy a video game like Kirby for example, spend the rest of the day playing it and make a song out of one of the game's soundtrack. We managed to order the last copy of the game for this year's anniversary, a Hat in Time!" Joharai explained exiting her game and playing the trailer for A Hat in Time.

They could agree that the game was extremely cute despite surprisingly high amount of violence and teen rating. "I never did this kind of stuff but it's pretty nice that you're doing this for your mom and dad. I hope it goes well." Dante said as Joharai smiled. "Thanks Dante. Now I'm going to check on my brother if you hear a phone call then please pick it up." Joharai spoke leaving the room. The apartment phone began to go off, not even a few minutes later.

"Got it!" Nero shouted picking up the phone. "This the Joestar Higashikata residence." Nero spoke. Nero's smile had quickly soured to the confusion of both Dante and Vergil especially when Nero slammed the phone in annoyance. "What happened?" Vergil questioned. "I'm afraid Joharai and her brother's anniversary just got trashed. That package containing her game...gotten destroyed. They won't get another shipment until three months!" Nero stated as Dante and Vergil were surprised.

"Without that game, they won't be able to pay respect to their parent's anniversary. And it's in no less than a week." Vergil stated. "Not if I can help it. No way in hell am I letting this important day for the Jojo twin's get ruined. I'm going to get that game for them even if I have to get beaten like a pinata to do it!" Dante stated with fire in his eyes. Both father and son could see how determined the half devil was and couldn't help but agree with him. They were getting that game for Gappy and Joharai even if it kills them.

**And that's it! Our Stand User animals will be having turns assisting Devil May Cry during different chapters. It'll go in order from their appearance in the manga/anime series. Now then, this story and our Jojo characters have a connection to the 'Eyes of Heaven' event. How far to an extent I won't tell but Fort Minor is an important clue.**

**Gappy was purposely added to the Devil May Cry team since he is the perfect character to serve as our go to Stand Informant and plus the team needs another loveable dork. The kittens were from a weird dream I had a few nights again along with Tama's new form.**

**And I don't see Dante still being in debt without some fishy business going on with his money and dude needs to be debt free. It's hard not to pity him.**

**Next chapter you'll see how far our three white haired Devils go to help Joharai!**


	5. Sidestory 1: To Comfort a Devil

**Chapter 4 is currently in the works but I want to bring this up. Particular chapters will have a sidestory to them something that won't be seen normally by readers. This is chapter 3's sidestory for I present to you: To Comfort a Devil.**

Everyone needs their beauty sleep especially the Pomp Princess from Morioh, Joharai Giovanna Joestar from a long day of Stands and demon hunter shenanigans at the workplace. Devil May Cry is quite lively with it's strange characters from the oddball Dante, grumpy Vergil, crazy Nico or sweetheart Nero. Sure, she has never seen a demon up close and personal since she never went on jobs but considering what happens in her life on a daily basis the chance of meeting one didn't even faze her at all. Yet hearing the inhuman sound of a dying whale at 1:00 in the morning wasn't very welcomed.

"What the fuck?" Joharai grumbled taking off her eye mask as her messed up hair covered in a velvet nightcap poked out from the sheets. Iggy had earmuffs on so he was out like a light to her jealousy. Pet Shop and Kars' private room was sound proofed, Bug Eaten was on the top floor with Diego and Coco Jumbo was at Devil May Cry for the night and Slow Dancer was in the backyard. Then what was making that awful noise? Opting to find out Joharai called out Crazy Diamond and scoped out her apartment floor.

The wailing was coming from the opposite side and a thin blue light nestled at the corner of the hallway. Color her surprised seeing what was making the racket. A Devil, an actual demon was hunched in the corner and the inhuman cries coming from it. It had to be twice her size and appeared male. Long white hair, thin scaled blue hide, ripped with a balance of muscle, crude almost halo like feather horns, prickly armored legs, sharp talons, spikes around the chin and jawline, spectral feathered hand like wings gripped tight to the body and glowing yellow eyes pupils blown wide like a terrified or spooked cat.

The wailing was filled with sorrow and practically calling out for attention and comfort too childlike for the Devil's appearance being that of a fully grown male. 'Could this demon...be an actual child? Vergil did say some demon nestlings would forcefully mature into an adult form out of great need often for survival. Yet sometimes the demon's mind doesn't follow leading to literally a baby stuck in an adult body situation.' Joharai thought. The demon though look oddly familiar to the pomp princess but she'd worry about it later.

Right now she had a terrified giant demon to deal with. "Hey big guy, are you okay?" She asked voice soft and calm since spooking the giant devil would lead to a lot of unneeded injuries. The Devil looked up at her bright gold cat like eyes looking into her aquamarine orbs. From the amount of childlike bewilderment in his gaze was enough to prove Joharai was right about her assumption of this particular Devil's mental capacity. "Are you lost? Do you want some company?" Joharai asked as the Devil looked at her before slowly nodding.

She sat down next to the blue giant being mindful of his personal space. "Do you have a name? Mine is Joharai but my friends call me Jojo." She asked as he shook his head no. "No name? Would you like one? No one should be without a name." The pomp princess offered as the Devil looked surprised from her kindness. He then nodded his head enthusiastically. "How about I call you... Azure Lorde? It means Blue Lord or Lord of Blue. Would you like that?" Joharai asked. "Yes please." The devil's voice was almost metallic, adolescent and echoed despite the childlike tone but Joharai wasn't unnerved by it.

"What are you doing out here, Azure? No one should be crying in a corner alone." Joharai questioned the blue giant. "Mom...gone...red... everywhere." His voice was shaky as it didn't take a genius to decipher his words. 'His mother was killed...in front of his eyes.' Now she felt like crying too feeling even worse for the devil. "I'm sorry Azure. I can understand how you feel." Joharai spoke as the demon's eyes widened. "Jojo...lost mom too?" Azure asked. "Yeah. My mom was the sweetest person you could ever meet but threaten her family or make her mad than she wasn't afraid of beating the snot out of ya. She used to whack grandpops with a ladle and chase my dad around the house with a broom whenever they made her mad. It was funny seeing a giant man running from his tiny wife." She chuckled as Azure laughed at the picture painted before him.

"She died when I was 13. She shoved me out of the way of a speeding tanker before it crashed into her. She smiled at me and said 'Live a happy life, my beautiful star. You'll do great things, I believe you will. My precious Jojo shine bright for me and don't cry. I'll always be with you here.' Mom sacrificed herself for me to live because she loved me and wanted me to be happy. Your mom wouldn't want to see you sad either." Joharai spoke pointing to her chest where her heart was with a sad smile. Azure placed his hand on his chest as his eyes shined brighter from the pomp princess's words.

A small smile formed on his lips as Joharai wiped the tears from his cheeks ignoring his warm leathery skin. "Feel better?" Joharai asked as the blue Devil nodded. She stood up as Azure looked confused. "I'm going to head back to my home. Do you...want to come along?" She asked noticing the puppy dog look from Azure knowing he didn't want to be alone. "Follow me. I have some leftover mochi and dango we can have." She chuckled as Azure followed her back to her suite like an excited puppy.

It was no surprise that he ate all of her hometown sweets since the moment he took a bite showed how much he liked it and the massive sweet tooth that followed. This led to Azure lazing on her couch and her wrapped in two sets of arms both solid and spectral. The massive demon was purring with his head nuzzled into her chest but being mindful of his horns. She stroked his hair with her hand motherly in nature. "You are such a big baby. A sweet loving devil baby though." She chuckled voice soft and tender.

"Tomorrow will be a better day for everyone. Sleep well and *yawn* good dreams Azure." She yawned slowly drifting to slumber as well. "Good night...ma…" Were the last words heard before she fell asleep. Joharai woke up on her couch completely alone except for a softly glowing blue scale left in place of the giant devil child. And Nero woke up in his bed with the haunting bad memory of his mother's death slowly laid to rest and two words holding a special meaning despite not knowing the reason. Azure Lorde.

**That's it. This was something that came to me the a few nights ago and I couldn't resist sharing the fluff. Joharai will be potrayed as a mother figure to Nero NOT a romantic partner. My own canon is that devil nestlings can forcefully mature into their full power in the case of survival but having the high risk of their minds not evolving to the change. Nero forcing out his dormant power the first time to survive a demon attack and the second to keep his dad and uncle from dying practically left his demon mind being stuck with the mental capacity of a child in an physically adult body.****So expect a childish Devil Nero in the future and Joharai will be meeting Dante's and Vergil's demons very soon. Oh and please don't use my review section for requests. I tend to write stories that naturally come to me. I never wrote a requested story before and I don't want to botch it for someone. For the one who requested the Steven Universe and classic DMC story, I can't take your request but there will be a story with those series in the future since you helped me remember one I've been thinking of trying. Now, I have a very special thing coming in October. It's something to make up for my long disappearance.****A lot of stuff had been going on that ended up having me disappear without a word. I solemnly apologize for it since scaring readers or those who enjoy my stories don't deserve it without saying a word. On October 10, is where I'll present you my apology gift. Until then, stay safe everyone and have a good week! Jambuhbye! SonicAsura out!**


	6. Chapter 4: Ghost of the Graveyard Arcade

**Hey y'all! I'm back with** **another chapter! Now then you'll be seeing character development with some of our DMC cast, something that devs who made the series had a serious lack of especially for specific characters like Vergil. There were so many opportunities to give him proper development and to see how adjusted if he didn't fell into Hell in DMC 3 but they just opted to repeatedly use him as a boss or final boss in their games which blows in my honest opinion. Even the bullshit reboot didn't do him justice. -_-**

**So I'll be doing my best to convey Vergil's change throughout the story as I go through chapters along with other characters. And if you haven't noticed yet, yes, Dante and Vergil both have a crush on Joharai which is the pairing. Vergil not used to human emotions will be awkward, Dante will be awkward with his experience on women and Joharai is going to be completely clueless. Oh. You ain't getting lemons or limes from me either. Sex scenes are just something I don't think I can write in my honest opinion. Fluff, angst, action and maybe comedy yes but sex is a big no-no. The closest you'll get is a makeout session or it's implied but that's it. Putting it out there right now.**

**Now onto the show...!**

Nothing has ever surprised Vergil in his life especially when it came to himself. Though the Qliphoth incident had thrown him over a massive loop when both his human and demon sides became fully sentient. The demon side, Urizen had more thought to his actions once Vergil was whole but there was something wrong with V, the human side as of late. V had been quieter than usual now barely speaking, voice almost monotone and lifeless almost as if he was becoming a husk.

Upon questioning Urizen, Vergil understood why. Something was pulling out V from Vergil bit by bit. In turn, V becoming lifeless and soon voiceless for V's humanity was the last tie to his fallen mother, Eva. Urizen was Vergil's Devil blood and V being his human blood with their spirits balanced in power keeping the half devil whole. The very reason he was perfectly measured between the blood of both his parent's species. But if V vanished, Vergil's demon blood would swallow up every bit of his human blood for V no longer empowers it until nothing remained turning Vergil into a full demon.

In the past, abandoning his humanity never bothered him but after Dante and Nero knocking some sense into him(literally), working at Devil May Cry... The greatest influence which was meeting Joharai made him realize how foolish it was. The pomp princess was unlike any human woman he ever met. Strong willed, powerful and her kindness drew him to her. Losing his humanity would ruin everything.

V wasn't going to be taken from him. Vergil refused to have anything else stolen but he needed to find what was trying to take his humanity first. Imagine his surprise that while his brother and son were helping look for a replacement game to keep the Higashikata twins' tradition going that it lead to Vergil's answer.

"I found something." Vergil spoke grabbing Dante's and Nero's attention. "The Graveyard Arcade? I heard about that place! It was a really popular gaming destination since they not only have arcade games but the latest gaming consoles! It closed down two years ago after a child was found dead overnight." Nero explained. "It also has the only copy of the game Joharai was looking for! Nice going Verg but something else is up?" Dante asked noticing his brother's look.

"The Arcade is in a dead zone..." Vergil spoke. Dead Zones were parts of Redgrave heavily saturated in demon energy. These specific areas were really dangerous not because normally demons lurking about but sometimes powerful Devils who were attracted the Qlipthoth's remnants. All Deadzones had cameras monitoring any activity and military posted at the borders. Vergil pulled up something that disturbed both Devil Hunters. It was a camera feed from one of the zones and walking past the camera was a tall dark haired lanky male dressed in black and had black tattoos over his body.

Someone who shouldn't even exist to their knowledge. "Holy shit. That's V. But how? Didn't he and Urizen merged back so you could reform again?" Nero questioned. "Something is pulling V from my body and it's somewhere in that arcade. If V is pulled from me, I'll become a full demon." Vergil explained as Dante and Nero looked shocked and very concerned. "Fuck! No way am I dealing with the Urizen bullshit again especially a permanent one! Where is the feed coming from?" Dante asked.

"Lucky for us, the camera is outside the Death Zone where the arcade is. Though we'll need an eye in the sky for any demons. Something had taken out the camera a few days again and could still be there. If that game gets destroyed then the twins' anniversary is ruined." Vergil pointed out when a cry rang through the building. Pet Shop had flew into Devil May Cry landing on the desk. "That's Pet Shop. Did Jojo send you?" Dante asked as the bird shook his head no before approaching the keyboard. Using his talons, Pet Shop typed a message on the keyboard.

"'I came of my own will. I know what you are up to and plan to assist you. Mistress Joharai had gotten me out of a deadly situation and given me sanctuary in her home. I won't let something as important as this anniversary get ruined. My Stand, Horus, and I are at your command.'" Nero read as Vergil went into thought.

"If I remember correctly, Horus is a Stand that manipulates ice strong enough to crush boulders to dust and freeze his surroundings in mere seconds. Pet Shop, can you watch our backs from the sky and provide cover fire for us with as much hostility as you can?" Vergil questioned. Pet Shop actually grinned and the grin beamed with pride along with guaranteed pain for his targets. Vergil was already starting to like this sadistic falcon.

It didn't take long to get to the Dead Zone where the arcade was held since the Yamato could be used as transportation by ripping tears through the fabric of space and time. However the place had somehow undergone a rapid and peculiar transformation. Squares of data scattered haphazardly across the ground, a few buildings breaking into what appeared to be code and strange trees and objects spawning or tearing ripples of destruction through the landscape. Laying on the ground was an object all three Devil Hunters had seen before. It was a circlet with a mane of fire within the ring.

"That's the Fire Crown from Joharai's Kirby game! But how is it here?! Along with all of this?!" Nero questioned picking up the Fire Crown. "Something in this zone must be pulling and merging the environments from the arcade's games and bringing them into our dimensional plane. However it looks like it's spreading since that footage we saw was from a few days ago. There's no telling what sort of effect it could have on living creatures." Vergil questioned. Dante soon noticed something odd as he pulled his white and black guns, Ebony and Ivory, from their holsters.

"Guys, weren't there supposed to be soldiers here? And where are all those husks that came from the Qliphoth?" Dante questioned as the other two hunters armed themselves hearing Pet Shop's cry from above. The falcon called upon its Stand Horus which had the appearance of a demonic bird skeleton forged from ice. Horus had a pterodactyl shaped head, ribs that were more like centipede legs in appearance, no wing bones and massive talons as it's empty glowing eye sockets were brimming with malice. Giant spears of ice manifested around Horus before the Stand sent them crashing down at breakneck speed as something jumped out at the hunters.

The spears had pierced the attacker before it even touched them falling dead to the ground. The dead attacker looked to be a husk of a person but the disturbing thing was the code covering part of its body had mutated it. It appeared to be turning into a gas masked mouse character from Joharai's Sly Cooper game by the design before the body broke into data and disappeared. "That's bad. This data corruption turned the husks of the Qliphoth incident into some sort of video game monsters. I don't want to see what effect it would have on humans." Dante spoke disturbed at the thought.

The sound of groaning could be heard all around them. "We have to be cautious. There is no telling that physical contact with these abominations could turn us as well." Vergil warned. "Long range combat huh?" Dante questioned keeping an eye out for more monsters.

"Hey guys. The Fire Crown doesn't seem to be having any effect on me or where it laid at earlier. In fact, it looks completely perfect unlike the other constructs." Nero pointed out as both brothers saw the instability of the constructs which were glitching unlike the crown Nero had in his hands. "Maybe the power ups can serve as a sort of protection from the corruption. They'll keep our bodies from being affected the deeper we head in. Nero, you know more about this than us when it comes to these games." Vergil stated. Nero was the only one with experience on video games so he plays them in his spare time.

"Kirby power ups serve as transformations but can only take a certain amount of damage before you lose them and all of them take the shape of headgear which is no good here. The best bet is disguises like from Sly Cooper Thieves in Time, Samurai, Jailbird, Sabertooth and Archer. There's a fifth but I haven't got that far in the game. Anyway, look around and see what you can find! Keep your communicators on this time!" Nero explained as both nodded.

"Don't get infected! I don't want to explain to everyone that my brother or nephew turned into zombie rats!" And with that retort from Dante, they split up. Opting to go to the right, Vergil had found himself in what looked like the basis of a Prehistoric Ice Age from the digital frost, dinosaur bones, tar pits piping out tar bubbles and... Prehistoric Cave Penguins??? 'This is just bizarre.' Vergil thought eyeing the derpy penguins with bones through their nose like some witch doctors.

His eyes soon laid on what looked like a Sabertooth Tiger skin hanging above a formation of a pterodactyl nest. "I'm guessing that's the Sabertooth Costume Nero was talking about. It'll suffice for the mission." Vergil spoke eyeing the costume. It looked too easy to retrieve so Vergil grabbed a rock and tossed it at he costume. A giant green flaming skull shot from where the costume was, swallowing the stone with a mouth full of skulls before retreating into the building.

"If I remember correctly from watching Joharai play that '3DS', that's an Orne. A single touch is instant death. Flying over is too risky. I need something with reach that could grab it." Vergil questioneded before a loud beastish roar echoed through the ruins. It sounded like it came from a bit up ahead. Finding the source wasn't hard or took long but understanding it was a different matter. There were more of those corrupted data creatures but something was fighting against them. It looked like a prehistoric racoon caveman/hybrid with giant claws, large fangs with a single sabertooth like fang, animal skin for clothing and a cane with a crafted meteorite spearhead. Just like the crown, the giant beast was perfectly manifested.

"Nero...Do you know of a character that looks like a giant prehistoric raccoon? It appears to be against these data creatures." He called in. "Prehistoric Cave Raccoon?! That's Bob Cooper from the Sly 4 Game! If I remember from what Joharai said and I played, the Sabertooth Costume is found in his world level and he's the ally for that area!" Nero spoke over the com.

"Then maybe these ally characters can assist us in a way. What those this Bob do?" Vergil questioned his son. "Bob has the ability to climb on any surface and the abilities of a thief while being an effective powerhouse. In his bio, he was the best amongst his tribe for stealing pterodactyl eggs. He also happens to be one of Joharai's favorite ancestors from the game." Vergil nodded. He can get Bob to retrieve the tiger skin for him.

And if Joharai ever found out he let one of her favorite characters die, she'll neuter him with King Crimson or something worse. The thought made him shiver for a millisecond. With a click of Yamato, several of the mutants were sliced to pieces by unseen slashes. Judgment Cut, slashes so fast it can't be seen even by a demon's own eyes. An attack exclusive to him and Yamato. The cave raccoon seemed surprised by Vergil's appearance but no doubt appreciated it. "(Thanks. Don't know you but these don't belong.) Bob spoke in some sort of prehistoric language yet oddly Vergil could understand him.

He guessed it was game logic and decided not to question it. The silverette weaved through the green gas projectiles shot from the data monster's guns with impressive speed before he retaliated with throwing large blue energy swords that were summoned with a snap of his fingers. He watched as Bob slammed his cane into three of the datafied husks and they exploded upon impact before ramming a few others sending them flying. The rest only solidifying Bob's immense strength further. It didn't take long for all of them to be slain since Vergil's speed and Bob's strength were just too much.

(Good job. My name is Bob Cooper.) Bob spoke tail wagging happily. "I am Vergil Sparda. I need to make a request Bob. That tiger skin up there. Can you get it for me?" Vergil questioned as Bob looked at the mentioned skin. "(Sure. Only fair since you helped me out.) Was what the raccoon said before letting out a mighty roar then leaping towards the building. The giant beast sank his claws into the stone while his bushy tail held his cane safe and secured.

Despite not ever admitting it out loud, Vergil was impressed on how quick and agile Bob was for his size seen from the large cave raccoon scaling the building unhindered before reaching the near hanging skin in seconds. Using his tail like an extra hand, Bob grabbed the skin with the point of his spear like cane leaving the Orne none the wiser of its missing treasure as Bob leapt down to Vergil.

Vergil took the skin from Bob's hands before putting it on. It fitted his size and was quite comfortable if he was honest. A faint blue glow shone from him before dissipating. "(That should keep you safe from this bad ground stuff. Watch out though. Something scary and nasty up ahead by big wall. This should help.)" Bob spoke handing Vergil what looked like a fang oddly familiar to Bob's own sabertooth one.

"What's this for?" Vergil asked quite confused by the gift. "(Need more than sharp stick for up ahead. Use tooth for new tool. Seek nice redhead in yellow, she makes good weapon with it!)" Bob explained as Vergil looked back at the fang. Other than Yamato, he had no other weapon to use and he wasn't the type to like using guns. "You have my gratitude." Vergil said before taking off leaving the prehistoric raccoon who waved goodbye at the swordsman.

Dante in search of his costume found himself in what looked like a feudal Japanese town as bamboo were sprouting from the ground and buildings, dragon heads made of metal and red jewel eyes, strange glowing mushroom like plants and massive evil looking fireflies that crackled with electricity. Dante could see his costume which appeared to be an Archer Costume. However those evil looking bugs were swarming around it and from the purple lightning sparking on the insects, he didn't want to find out how much they pack a punch.

"Where is it? Where is it?" A raspy slightly high pitched male voice called out in panic. He turned to see a small blue furry gremlin creature with yellow eyes, a head with arms and legs to serve as a body, brown straps on his wrists and ankles, and carried what looked like a bag fully stocked with potions. 'Might be another video game character that got spat into the real world. No doubt an ally from what I'm seeing.' Were the thoughts of the hunter in red. "Hey, are you okay?" Dante asked grabbing the gremlin's attention.

"What are you doing here?! Non-characters can get corrupted this deep in the city!" The gremlin stated running up to Dante clearly worried about the man's safety. "I'm looking for something that can only be found in the Graveyard Arcade but I need a costume to get safely there. By the way, I'm Dante." Dante answered. "My name is Pop Fizz, a Skylander of the Magic Element. I guess you want that Archer Costume over there. Those Beast Mammoth Fireflies over there is in your way though. I can get it for you." Pop Fizz explained as Dante's eyes widened.

"Really?" The devil Hunter questioned. "Yeah. However I can't at the moment. Skylanders work alongside a Portal Master to keep Skylands safe. A Skylander's power is bound to our shared connection. My Portal Master is very kind to me. No one wanted me to help on their adventure so I was left on an empty destroyed rack all alone for weeks. But my Portal Master found me and took me home! We went on so many fun adventures together! Sadly when I found myself here, the Skytag, a symbol of a Skylanders and Portal Master's bond vanished. Without it, I can't do anything and can't even remember my Portal Master's own name." Pop Fizz explained as his ears drooped sadly.

"How about I find it for you? Your Portal Master no doubts cares a lot about you and I do need that costume. Do you remember where you appeared at?" Dante questioned as Pop Fizz looked ready to hug him. "Yeah! I remember a bunch of clouds and floating stone platforms up ahead. A Skytag looks like a gray tile with both a Skylander's element symbol and their Master's name! It should glow purple when you're near it." Pop Fizz explained. "Got it little dude. I'll get your tag back." Dante said with a thumbs up before leaving

Finding the place wasn't hard considering all the clouds floating around. He scanned the area for anything before noticing a purple glow on top of the highest cloud. "Jackpot." Was all he said before jumping onto a cloud a good 20 ft in the air. The cloud being from a game was solid so he didn't fall through it. It wasn't hard for the half devil to jump from cloud to cloud as he ascended to his prize. It took only a few minutes to reach the cloud and find the tag. The tag was small and had a shining purple jewel in the shape of a Northern Star but what shocked him was the name on the tag.

"Joharai G. Joestar. That means Pop Fizz is one of Joharai's Skylanders from her game." Dante spoke remembering Pop Fizz and Joharai's words. 'No one wanted me to help them on their adventures, so I was left on an empty destroyed rack all alone for weeks!/ The hardships they face in their respective stories just makes me want to hug them and beat the shit out of those who hurt em.' "Joharai... Just what kind of life did you have...to be so lonely?" Dante spoke to himself before heading back to see Pop Fizz.

Dante had handed Pop Fizz his Skytag and wasn't surprised from getting hugged. The Gremlin tossed a large purple potion at one of those glowing flowers. It brightened upon impact attracting all the giant bugs to it like a moth to a flame. "Thank you so much! I can finally remember my Portal Master's name! Joharai, I can't believe I forgot about her. Both of us knew what it was like to be lonely." Pop Fizz said. 'I knew it.' The devil Hunter thought as his guess was correct. "Jojo cared a lot about you huh?" Dante said.

"She talked to me a lot even not going on adventures. Jojo always wanted to make her own friends outside her family circle but kids would rather use her or hurt her. I can remember the times she came home with bruises or cuts. I can remember kids shouting 'Don't belong Jojo!' laughing at her." Pop Fizz explained as Dante clenched his fists. "She told me that misfits need to stick together but I belong in my game not here. Will you promise me something, Dante? Can you please look after Joharai for me? Many hurt her, especially her heart from not just weapons but their false words. Heal my Portal Master Dante. She doesn't deserve to be hurt and alone." Pop Fizz requested handing Dante one of his beakers.

Dante took it seeing the same Northern Star on it before giving the gremlin a determined look. "I promise. Maybe we can go on one of those adventures together when I visit Joharai again." Dante spoke as Pop Fizz smiled. "Thank you so much! Oh! There's a large gate up ahead. A seller named Anna has a shop over there. She can make a powerful weapon using that special beaker I gave you. You have to be careful though. I saw something large and nasty go past that gate. It smells like a boss battle lurks behind those doors." Pop Fizz explained as Dante nodded before donning the costume. "Heard you loud and clear. See you later Fizzy!" Dante shouted before heading out as Pop Fizz waved goodbye with a smile.

**Now it was all up to Nero to get his piece but what is lurking within this zone? Why is V being taken? And just what is merging digital and reality? Find out next time on Fighting Spirit!** **Reviews are encouraged but flames won't be tolerated. I like to know how I'm doing with this so please leave a review when you can!** **Until next time, Jambuhbye!**


	7. Cirque De Fiction

Cirque De Fiction is here. Go check it out when you can!


	8. Halloween Special

**Hey guys. I got another side story for you guys. This takes place in the previous chapter and go into a bit more on Joharai's character. At the end I'll give you guys a little rundown on her character since my dumb self didn't post her character profile. I also have a little Halloween special at the bottom as well! Enjoy this double feature.**

Loneliness was something that always haunted every member of the Joestar Bloodline at the beginning of their lives. No member really understand why that things weren't always bright when they were children. Though out of the family, one member always had it the worst.

'Freak! Monster! Weirdo!' Rang through a 7 year old Joharai G. Joestar's head as she walked home with dirt on her dress. Scrapes and scratches decorated her arms like a bad canvas as a scowl was on her face. She hated going to school everyday for a good reason. "What a bunch of meanies! Why can't they stop trying to hurt me so badly?!" She asked herself remembering how it all started today. Her father had gotten her a new toy to play with in the form of a bouncy ball. Like any other kid, she wanted someone to play her using her new toy.

She didn't share the same class as her twin brother so he couldn't play with her when it was recess time. It left her having to ask the students from other classes if they wanted to play. A few kids joined in and it seemed it was going well as they tossed the ball back and forth to each other. However one kid had tossed her ball over the fence where it fell on the grass and rolled into the nearby stream. Her heart broke watching her toy disappear down the stream. The smirk on their faces told Joharai that they did it on purpose. "Oops. Guess your dumb ball ran away. Figured even toys don't want to be near you, Creepy Jojo!" One of the children taunted as they laughed at her and called her names.

Creepy Jojo...She hated that name so much. It stung every time they called the poor girl that.

Her classmates started the Creepy Jojo nickname because someone caught the girl talking to her 'invisible' sister, Fort Minor. The kids couldn't see her since they weren't Stand Users and it lead to them picking on her for believing in imaginary friends despite Fort Minor being real. The incident ended like any other one, her getting into a fight with the kids and beating them up while filled with rage. Just like her dad, Joharai had quite an attitude and mean strike but combine it with her mother's strength made the little girl an outcast amongst the school.

She was much stronger than normal girls her age. Picking up a full grown Husky as if the dog was a doll is really easy for her despite their size difference. She also grew taller quickly making her the tallest in class by a foot and a half. Then there were times that whenever she got mad, red markings that looked like a Chelsea smile would crop on her face and only disappeared when she calms down. All of these facts made others afraid of the little girl.

Kids who didn't pick on her would instead steer clear of her out of sheer terror. Even teachers would whisper to others on how violent and unnatural the seven year old could be. It hurt her so much but she didn't want to tell her dad or mom. They worked tirelessly to keep a roof over their heads along with keeping her and Gappy both happy and healthy. She didn't want to be a burden on them. "You have to stay strong Jojo. Even if you don't belong with anyone." Joharai whimpered with teary eyes that looked ready to spill.

Fort Minor manifested next to her as if she was reacting to Joharai's sadness while her short hair fluttered by the second. "Awi." She spoke mispronouncing her R's again just like usual. "I'm fine, Mini. Just got roughed up a bit at school today. Crazy Daddy could make the ouchies go away once we're home. Maybe he can give us a piggyback ride too if we ask." Joharai chuckled at the thought as Fort Minor only gave her a sad smile. Hiding her pain was something her user always did to not hurt others she loved. It hurt Fort Minor deeply not being able to help her user.

Suddenly something old, dirty and broken came into view. This object was a small wooden drawer that looked to have been smashed in by a large sledgehammer or mallet from the splinter wood and dents as it was lying on the sidewalk in pieces. "Who would beat up that poor old drawer? It is just putting someone's good hardwork to waste." Joharai questioned as she approached the destroyed furniture piece. The young girl examined it to notice something light blue stick out from the back of the last shelf. "Huh?" She hummed before reaching her hand inside.

Joharai felt something smooth, grabbed it and pulled out a figure resembling a blue gremlin hanging onto a giant purple beaker with a big open smile and giving a thumbs up. "Whoa. Look! It's a Skylander figure! Oh my gosh! It's the one I have been looking for, this is Pop Fizz! It looks so cool!" Johary squealed looking absolutely excited seeing the toy figure. Skylanders was a game her dad got her for a birthday gift. It was something she loved playing whenever she got home. "Why would someone throw this away much less try to destroy it?" She asked confused looking at Fort Minor. "Awi." The Stand replied shrugging her shoulders clearly clueless as well.

"Maybe people thought of him as an outcast too. I guess even toys get hurt by bullies…I know! Let's take him home with us Mini! We can play our game and go on great adventures with him! Misfits need to stick together after all!" The little girl exclaimed with a giggle. "Awi!" Fort Minor cheered clearly happy with her user's idea. For a second, to Joharai, it felt like the Pop Fizz figure was saying 'Thank you' to her. She couldn't help but smile at the figure's big yellow eyes. "It's no problem, Pop Fizz. I shall call you Fizzy!" Joharai giggled merrily

"Let's go home and play Skylander's Giants! We'll show Kaos the new power of Fizzy, Mini and Jojo! We should make a team name! How about the Soda Squad?" Joharai shouted as Fort Minor cried Awi in agreement. "Last one home is a rotten egg! Let's go Team Soda Squad!" And with that, the two girls raced home with their new toy and friend. Maybe it wasn't so bad to feel like you don't belong. For you can find others like yourself to be friends with. Misfits always stick together after all.

**Joharai Giovanna Joestar**

**Age: 32 (looks younger from inheriting Hamon through her Great X3 Grandfather Johnathan.**

**Gender: Female**

**Title: Diamond On a Landmine**

**Joharai is a very peculiar woman amongst the Joestar Line. She takes quite a few personality traits from the members of her family but mainly inherited her father's jovial attitude, her grandfather Joseph's cleverness and her grand nephew Jotaro's fierce attitude. She values loyalty and honesty amongst other things. Many men from her hometown of Morioh fear her for the woman's violent habit of beating up perverts and rendering them sterile to the point there were petitions to get her to leave town.**

**Growing up with a lot of characters and Stands also tend to affect her speech and habits. She would let out different kinds of Stand Cries whenever pummeling her opponents or any poor sap who makes her mad. Amongst her habits the most common are licking someone to see if they are lying, maintaining her hair, pulling a 'Joseph' and singing when she is deep into her music.**

**Strange marks would manifest whenever she becomes enraged is unknown if it is from her Stand Fort Minor or something she inherited from her mother. Befriending Joharai is guaranteed having a very loyal and powerful for how long you live.**

Joseph- Pressing both hands to your cheeks and shouting 'Oh My God'! Considering Joseph Joestar is known for doing this amongst the family, it's called 'Pulling a Joseph'. He still hasn't live it down.

**Bonus: Halloween at DMC**

No one never really celebrated Halloween at Devil May Cry. It's understandable if you hunt demons for a living or were part demon. Demon attacks were really high on this particular holiday meaning a lot of jobs and just being too tired to celebrate. Yet when came Joharai into the business with her twin brother Josuke or Gappy in tow today. It wasn't something she accepted.. "What?! What do you mean you guys don't celebrate Halloween?!" Joharai exclaimed looking at Nico as if she was crazy. "None of us really pay attention to it considering our jobs. Demons come out of the woodworks during Halloween since they can blend in and devour some poor babies." Nico answered as Joharai couldn't help but facepalm.

"A Demon Hunting business that doesn't celebrate Halloween. Oh my god. You poor innocent thing. You poor innocent people! Isn't there anyone else who could fill in for you guys for just one day?" The pomp princess exclaimed earning a look from Nico as the brunette shook her head. Joharai soon went into thought for a moment. Then a large grin slowly grew on her face that creeped the brunette out. "What are ya scheming Jojo? I don't like that look at all." Nico said a bit nervous. "Can you be a good friend and keep the guys out of Devil May Cry for a bit? I have to make a few phone calls." Joharai asked sweetly with a smile that didn't seem as innocent as it looked.

The van owner did keep her end by getting both Dante and Vergil out of the building. Apparently Nico was unstoppable at getting people to leave with the right tools and perfect motivation. Nero lived with Kyrie so he was taken care of and both Trish and Lady won't be back until tomorrow. It gave the pomp princess and her bubble brother enough time to put their little plan into action. Those from Morioh knew that the Higashikata twins always celebrated Halloween and the lengths they would go was quite frightening. Especially when both tend to run around with all kinds of items to prepare for the spooky holiday.

The next morning was the greatest shock to the whole DMC crew once returning for another day of work. "What the fuck?" Was everyone's shared reaction once they saw the front of their business. The whole outside was decorated in an onslaught of Halloween deco making it look like the holiday threw up on their building. Fake cobwebs, knitted spider ranging from orange, purple and black, plastic skeletons, expertly carved jack o' lanterns with the faces of Crazy Diamond, Golden Experience, Sticky Fingers and King Crimson carved in them and all kinds of Halloween stickers covering the windows.

The door then opened grabbing the group's attention as a surprising sight walked out of the door. Joharai herself stepped out without her pompadour! Her surprisingly long hair was currently dyed green and yellow as it hung down, fake long ears cover her real ones, a fake green goatee on her chin and she wore a blue long sleeve shirt that had a silver ring strapped to the chest by three brown straps, a metal shoulder pad on her left shoulder, large cuffed dark blue fingerless gloves, a pair of goggles with two different lens, beige pants ending with brown straps and blue boots with gray bottoms. It was baffling on how different she looked from her normal attire.

"Hey guys! I did a pretty good job with the decorations and costume if I do say so myself." She chuckled with a giant grin plastered on her face as Trish, Lady, and Nero rubbed their eyes probably thinking they were hallucinating or going crazy. "Holy shit! Joharai, is that you?!" Nico exclaimed blown away by how her friend's new look It was comical especially how speechless both Vergil and Dante were. Vergil with eyes blown wide and mouth agape. Dante looking shell-shocked that he even dropped the pizza he was munching on a few minutes ago.

"Yep! It's me guys! Like my costume? I'm Jak from Jak and Daxter: Renegade! Or Jak 2 from the name they used for the American Localization." Joharai answered only to jump back in surprise. Both Vergil and Dante appeared right in her face as if they were ghosts spooking her. "Holy shit. We didn't recognize you at all, Jojo! I mean you always wore that pompadour which by the way is beautiful on you. Yet seeing your hair like this makes you look smoking hot." Dante teased as Joharai couldn't help but blush.

"Indeed. I didn't know how long or soft your hair is. Even this foul smelling dye doesn't taint it." Vergil spoke as her face burned further. "Thanks guys… Do you guys want to see the inside?" Joharai said with a giggle so her face could go back to its normal color. "Might as well. I'm quite curious on what you done on the inside." Trish stated as Joharai didn't hesitate to lead them inside with a smile on her face. The inside had the biggest difference from the outside.

It was all cleaned up as decorations of all sorts covered the inside. A woven straw basket with straps of metal rimming the top filled with all sorts of candy goodies, a plate filled with colorful balls of dango, mochi and red bean cakes decorated to look like spiders, eyeballs, pumpkins and bats, plastic pumpkins on the pool table in a bowling pin order, banners hanging from the ceiling and walls placed gingerly and standing at the center was Gappy in a giant mascot costume of an orange marsupial with a giant crazy grin, brown fingerless gloves, bushy eyebrows, shorts and sneakers.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry." Gappy said as Dante couldn't help bursting into laughter at the male twin's costume. "Oh my god. What are you dressed as? You look like some poor sap stuck in the teeth of a crazed rodent." Dante laughed as Gappy couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm dressed as Crash Bandicoot. And bandicoots are marsupials not rodents." Gappy corrected as Nico walked up to him. "I think ya look adorable in it. Plus I love me some crazy." Nico chuckled as Gappy's cheeks tinted red. The group looked at all the different decorations around them.

"You both did all of this? I'm impressed. This is a huge improvement from yesterday." Lady spoke looking at one of the homemade witch beanbags. "What are these?" Vergil questioned pointing at the plate of sweets. "My brother and I decided to bake some deliciously spooky treats for you guys. The bats and spiders are vanilla cakes with red bean filling, the eyeballs are strawberry dango with white icing and the pumpkins are chocolate mochi coated in melted caramel. The basket filled with candy is for any trick or treaters we get while these delicious sweets here are for us." Joharai explained as that got Dante over to the plate quickly.

"Dora!" Cried a familiar voice grabbing everyone's attention. A large floating bed sheet with eye holes revealing bright blue eyes and pink feet with a familiar diamond plating peeking from the bottom of the sheet floated in. Joharai looked like she was choking trying to keeping from laughing but it was just too. Eyes were on her when the weirdest sound came from her mouth. "Shishishishishishi! Crazy Diamond, you lovable goofball. You are already a ghost so you don't need the bedsheet." Joharai chuckled at the silliness of her friend before freezing as if she was a child caught red-handed with a hand in the cookie jar. "Was that a laugh?" Vergil asked as he couldn't help himself point it out.

"Yes. That is how I normally laugh. I can't help it, especially with something as funny like this." Joharai sighed looking a bit disappointed. "Then you should laugh like that more, Jojo. It doesn't sound fake like how you pretend to laugh. It's actually cute." Dante answered as Joharai couldn't help but be surprised. "You don't think it's annoying?" Joharai asked looking at the group. "Sure it's a bit weird but we wouldn't have any other way babe. After all, everyone here isn't exactly normal. Plus normal is overrated." Dante answered with a mischievous grin.

A big grin grew on the pomp princess' face as she couldn't help but laugh amused. "Alright. You got a deal, Dante! Now come on everyone and try some of our homemade treats! It's Halloween after all!" Joharai said as the crew started to grab a piece of the baked goods before taking a bite. "Whoa! This tastes really good! I never expected beans to taste so sweet!" Nero exclaimed. "By the way, who did you call?" Gappy asked his sibling as she smiled.

"I asked Bruno and uncle Okuyasu if they and their friends wanted to help take on some demon hunting jobs for today. Both were happy to oblige." Joharai answered with a smile on her face. "Now I really feel bad for the demons especially when 'Mother' Bruno is on the job of all things." Gappy said as both twins chuckle. "Let's celebrate this occasion everybody! To the Devil May Cry crew, Happy Halloween!" Joharai shouted as everyone raised a piece of baked goods. "Happy Halloween!!!" It was just a sweet day for everyone in Devil May Cry.

**Happy Halloween everybody! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 5: Every Tree Has Its Roots

**Dear god. This was a pain in the ass to finalize. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to have the designs and specs for the new weapons done but also settle on what to do next not only for the next chapter but the second arc to this story. I also didn't want to make this too long for certain readers. Vergil and Nero will be getting new weapons in this since I felt it was kind of unfair Dante kept getting new weapons and these two were left out. Chapters featuring new weapons will take a bit longer so I'm giving you a heads up now. For now let's jump on in.**

It was now his turn to find his costume piece. Vergil and Dante had alerted Nero about getting their costumes and the encounter with both Bob and Pop Fizz. "Okay. Vergil got the Sabertooth costume and Dante has the Archer. They also came across Bob and Pop Fizz who helped attain their gear and an item for a new weapon. If we are following by video game rules… then I should be finding a costume only a specific character can get for me and has to be the ones I know of, which are Jailbird and Samurai." Nero spoke to himself.

Pet Shop was still watching the skies and set a perimeter so none of them could get ambushed by those Glitches, which was the name they settled for the undead character monsters. Nico was going to have a field day with this story and the Fire Crown they'll be bringing back. After a bit of walking, Nero found the area where he would find his costume. It looked parts of a haunted Mansion were merging with scenery from broken staircases, floating chairs, tables and chandeliers, peculiar paintings and a screen of familiar darkness around the area.

"Holy shit. This looks like a Luigi's Mansion level! And if it is...then I bet Luigi will be the character I have to find." Nero stated looking at the strange paintings. His light blue orbs landed on a painting of a very familiar samurai armor. "That's the Samurai Armor. If I remember correctly, I need the Dark light from the Poltergust 5000 to free the costume just like in the game. Knowing Luigi, he's terrified of ghosts which should give me a chance to find him." He spoke to himself.

Being a quarter demon had it's perks with night vision being a good trait to inherit. Though Nero needed to find Luigi quickly for a good reason. Luigi Mansion ghosts can only be revealed when stunned by light and Nero's weapons aren't exactly effective either. The ghosts can only be defeated by the Poltergust and nothing else. "Come on Luigi. Where are you?" Nero whispered too himself.

"Aaaaaaaah!!!! Marioooooo!" A raspy male voice screamed as Nero couldn't help but smile. "Found ya!" And with that, Nero took off like a bullet to the source of the scream. He found the brunette mustached plumber in green shirt, blue overalls, brown boots, white gloves, green hat with an L and the all too familiar red souped up vacuum the Poltergust. The 3'3 plumber however was faced with a boss that creeped Nero to no end in his first playthrough of Luigi's Mansion.

It was a purple almost slime like ghost with haunt orange eyes and glowing mouth that reminded the quarter devil of a Halloween shadow and surrounding it were shadow duplicates of different sizes that were chasing the plumber. "You have to be shitting me. That's Bogmire, the second main boss of the first Luigi's Mansion but something's wrong. Luigi can suck up his shadows to materialize Bogmire so the Poltergust can work on him but why isn't Luigi doing that?" Nero spoke to himself.

His eyes widened when getting a good luck at the Poltergust. It was missing it's nozzle piece! "Shit, that's why. The Poltergust is missing it's nozzle. Without it, Luigi can't use the vacuum function and fight Bogmire. Though where is the nozzle now?" Nero spoke looking around for any sign of the vacuum piece. His eyes spotted a familiar gray to the far left. The piece was in the hands of peculiar green ghost that reminded narrow of a puppet with glowing white mouth and eyes.

It was tossing the piece around with two other ghosts who looked exactly like it. "Those are Greenies. I'll need a sudden bright flash if I want to spook them into dropping the piece. And I have just the thing." Nero spoke to himself before running at the three Greenies. "Hey dimwits!" A shout called out as the three verdant ghosts turned to see Nero charging straight at them. "Say cheese!!" Nero shouted as bright light blue flashed from his body manifesting into blue feathered and hand like spectral wings.

The light had blinded and spooked the Greenies into dropping the nozzle as they flew away from the scene. Nero quickly grabbed the nozzle and turned to Luigi who was being cornered by Bogmire's shadows. "Luigi!!! Catch!!" Nero shouted before tossing the nozzle at the plumber. Luigi turned to see Nero and the missing nozzle flying towards him. "Okie-dokie!" The younger brother shouted jumping up high and grabbing the nozzle with perfect precision.

He twisted the nozzle onto the Poltergust and smiled seeing it was now working properly again. "You ain't making a fool out of Luigi again! Have a taste of my Poltergust 5000!" Luigi shouted turning on the Poltergust's vacuum. It pulled the shadows towards him as each clumped together to form a very large black sphere. The New York Plumber didn't miss a beat in aiming at Bogmire and giving the evil ghost butler a taste of his own medicine.

The ball slammed into the spirit fully making it visible and tangible to the Poltergust. It let out a terrified cry as Luigi turned up the suction and began vacuuming the spirit. Grabbing a rock, Nero placed it in his clawed hand. "Take this asshole! You don't mess with underdogs!" Nero shouted as he tossed the stone at Bogmire with all his strength. The ghost being too distracted couldn't avoid the hit and was pummeled in the face. The hard hit had stunned Bogmire allowing Luigi to suck the tricky specter into the Poltergust with no issue.

"Yeah!!! Luigi number 1!" Luigi cheered jumping with joy. "Great job Luigi! You showed that nasty specter whose boss! I bet Mario couldn't do the things you can!" Nero said as he walked up to the plumber. "You believed in Luigi. No one but my big brother Mario and Professor E. Gadd ever did that for me. Couldn't have done it without you." Luigi said offering a high five. "Name's Nero. Us Underdogs should always stick up for each other." Nero answered returning the high five. "Would you like some help Nero? This place isn't safe without proper protection. Luckily I stored away that armor I found earlier!" Luigi answered with a grin.

Both of them had walked back to where Luigi had stored the Samurai Armor. Using the dark light function, Luigi was able to pull the armor out of the painting perfectly. "Here. This armor should protect you. It's nice to have visitors again. This place used to be happy and bright where everyone got along from real people to us characters." Luigi stated as Nero's eyes widened. "Really?! But how?" He had to hear this.

"The Graveyard Arcade of course. Despite the spooky name, it was more special than any other arcade. Gamers could interact with us and have great fun while playing our games! The arcade owner was very nice and unique. He could commune with us despite the barrier that keeps our worlds separate. Every game in the arcade are ones that others tossed away like garbage. Our code stored away or left to rot. Then Mr. Smiley found us! He built the arcade and we were able to entertain others again!" Luigi explained as Nero was shocked.

"Wow. He sounds like a really cool guy but what led to the arcade shutting down? If I remember correctly, a little girl was killed overnight." Nero stated as Luigi frowned. "Annie. She was Mr. Smiley's granddaughter. A very nice girl who would talk to us whenever we get lonely from time to time. Despite Mr. Smiley being the kind man that he was, he was old and dying. Annie was supposed to inherit the arcade once she turned 14. That's when he came. A man who had been trying to take the arcade from Mr Smiley, Bishop." Luigi explained.

"Bishop? I heard he was some sort of business tycoon. Ran a huge monopoly on tons of businesses." Nero spoke. "Bishop wanted to tear the arcade down and by any means necessary! He...took Annie from us that night. All of us were forced to watch unable to save her in time but it didn't mean we let him get away scott free either! It was stupid of him to have a game app on his phone. Through that app, we were able to pull a lot of information that landed the jerk in jail for good. Yet we couldn't save the arcade. Mr Smiley passed away from depression and the arcade was forced to close. Then that creepy tree came and caused all this havoc slowly fusing our worlds together and creating those creepy monsters." Luigi explained as Nero finished putting on the costume.

"Luigi. What you and friends did for Annie was the best you could do. If you killed Bishop, then you wouldn't be any better than him. Annie and Mr Smiley are no doubt proud of you all. I promise not only will I fix this mess but try and get your friend's arcade up and running once more." Nero said as Luigi looked shocked. "Really?! You'll do that for us?!" Luigi questioned. "You got it! Some of my friends have enough resources to not just fix the arcade but make it better than ever! They grew up playing games and in fact their parents met each other because of video games. I'm pretty sure they'll be happy to help." Nero said with a big smile on his face.

Luigi began to fidget before crying and latching onto the quarter devil's leg. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Everyone would be so happy!!" Luigi cried as Nero couldn't help but sheepishly rub his head. Luigi got off of Nero before taking out what looked like an old Gameboy.

"Take this Gamehorror. You can use it to make a very good weapon with some help from Anne! You'll find her by the boss gate up ahead. I need to warn you though. There's a dangerous monster behind that gate and I think it's responsible for this big mess! Beating it should fix everything but listen. It can only be harmed by weapons created from game fragments like this Gamehorror. Anything else will do nothing but make it stronger. Once you take it, look for an SD card inside the Switch. All my friends had evacuated there and with it should help get the arcade up faster." Luigi explained as Nero took the device.

"You got it Luigi. I'll see you soon! And stick up for yourself more! Underdogs should always stay proud!" The quarter devil shouted before taking his leave as Luigi waved goodbye. All three hunters had come across the very gate mentioned by the 3 video game characters they had encountered. It was large and twisted as fragmented data form the blockade with spiky reds, hazing purple and bubbly yellow coding. At the center was a door locked with a giant demon looking keylock. To the side front of the towering wall was a small tent with a shop sign in front.

"I guess you both got your costumes? Didn't expect Verg getting the tiger rug." Dante joked earning an eye roll from said brother. "Did you guys get any items from those characters you met? That cave raccoon mentioned we'll need weapons made from them." Vergil questioned. Dante showed them the bottle Pop Fizz gave and Nero pulled out the Gamehorror.

"I found one of the characters, Luigi, and apparently he knows what really happened to the arcade. He also told me that our current weapons are useless against what's behind that gate. We need weapons made from actual game code to hurt it." Nero explained waving the handheld. "Huh? Guess we're lucky. You can tell the rest of the story once we're done here. Now let's go see this Anne and get some new weapons." Dante spoke as the three men walked into the small tent.

Within the confides was a peculiar chest of some sort with a slot machine at the center, a few stocked burlap bags and a counter you often see in shops or stands. Amongst the mess was a redhead in a particular yellow and red almost trickster like outfit with brown eyes that remind anyone of a fox and stood around 5'7. She looked a bit distressed. "Um, are you Anne?" From Nero had grabbed her attention quickly.

"Oh! Sorry for not noticing you folk! It's been quite some time humans manage to get even close to this mess." Anne stated as the three looked at each other. "You must be talking about those soldiers posted to guard this deadzone?" Dante said as the redhead nodded. "Yeah. None of them listened to my warnings and ran into the gate willy nilly. Reason why I put that Boss Lock there so no more fools get themselves killed. If you know my name then you must have run into a character?" The redhead asked only to smile seeing the 3 items that the group pulled out.

"Perfect! With these I can make some powerful weapons for you three. Normally I would ask for payment but if you get rid of that pest past the gate then it'll be a wonderful substitute." Anne giggled gingerly taking the three items from the Sparda males. "Do you have any information about what's behind that gate?" Vergil questioned as Anne gave him an impressive look. "Finally someone smart enough to ask the right questions. What I can tell you is the first Glitch is behind there." Anne started tossing the three game fragments into the chest.

"When that demon tree showed up it began messing with specific characters from the consoles. These characters fall into two categories. Boss and Parasite. You know Boss characters are the strongest per level but amongst them Parasite bosses can be quite a doozy. They can infect anything they touch from nearby enemies to the environment around them. I think something from that tree was being absorbed into these specific enemies. The First Glitch can be considered the Final Boss amongst those things. I was there when it began infecting the place." She explained as the chest began to shift.

"So some sort of video game parasite created from the Qliphoth is the cause of this mess? Shit." Dante sighed. "Yes. It began converting the weaker ones into this infection but also locking a lot of us in the arcade ruins. It knows we can hurt it so it has almost everyone locked up. Pop Fizz, Bob, Luigi and I were the only ones to escape. However the fact you guys made it this far and got the very last fragments we could grab… I just know you can squash the virus for good!" Anne exclaimed with a determined look in her eyes.

The box had stopped shaking as a big smile came to her face. "Alright. It looks like your weapons are finished. I'm glad Bob could grab this Crafting Table before bolting. Blue coated gentleman, come up to receive your weapon." Anne said as Vergil walked up to her. "I present to you the weapon forged from your Ancient Fang, the Primal Orbitars!" She said as a weapon shot forth from the box and floated behind Vergil.

It looked like a metallic beastly raccoon head bearing razor sharp fangs, paw like hands with gold sharp talons, a robotic raccoon tail with a bristle fur shell that reveal a large segmented stinger and two floating crystalline panels shaped like the eyes of a predator with yellow iris and red slit pupils. They dainty floated behind Vergil almost as if they were alive.

"The Primal Orbitars are a powerful long range with two separate modes of attack. For Melee, it strikes using these special claws that has a chance of paralyzing targets and the tail that can pierce through any type of protective barrier. Long range is where the fun is really at. The eyes and mouthpiece is capable of firing electrifying blasts but if you charge it, the beast head's charge shot is a sonic roar capable not only paralyzing your opponent but also a chance of weakening them. A thought is all you need to use these." She explained as Vergil couldn't help but smirk hearing the weapon specs.

"Next is the red casanova!" The redhead giggled as the devil hunter smiled hearing the nickname. "So what you got babe?" He asked only for her to give him something quite big. "For you sugar, created using the Bottle Magic, is the Fizzy Frenzy!" Anne chuckled as Dante held up a giant axe. The axe had a pink and purple spiralling hilt with a pink jewel at the bottom, two glass blue fangs at the top and a badge of Popfizz but with red and yellow crazed eyes at the center, the axe blade was serrated with a purple outline and the inside a hot pink with three pairs of eye like marks from aqua green, orange and dark violet, a potion bottle with a light blue magic insignia held the blade as 4 bubbles floated around it.

"The Fizzy Frenzy is a very powerful mid range weapon. It's magic can have it act like a boomerang and always return to you after being thrown. The really good stuff is in this little badge. Every successful strike will fill the bottle meter where the axe blade is at. When it has some charge, the blade can swap into three different modes of attack. An Acid Swing that leaves hazards that will only harm your enemies, summon little bottle minions that fight for you or an explosive gas bomb with a large range. However if you fill it completely, you can use the Beast Out option. It grants a temporary transformation that boosts your every attack and an included unique attack set." She explained as Dante's smile got even bigger.

"I love the sound of that. Fizzy didn't hold out on me." From Dante made Nero roll his eyes. "And for you handsome devil, a weapon created from Gamehorror Brave." Anne spoke handing Nero his weapon. It was a large cannon shaped like a ghost dog with green eyes and a familiar black moustache, it's ghostly tail had a green flame burning at the end, two floating paws, and on top was a Poltergust with airplane wings, a black circle with a green L linked to a light blue hose and gray vacuum nozzle.

"This is the Polterdog's Undergust and probably one of the most powerful weapons from the Cannon class. It can suck up any long range attack and fire it back at your opponent with double the force. The Darklight can be used to reveal secrets or weak spots but it's unique abilities is where it's at. It has two abilities. The first is creating a goo like replica of yourself. This copy is alive and can be a powerful ally on the field however it'll dissolve from water and will have to recharge. The second is when you are on your last legs. This weapon's power will double and every successful attack summons a Polterpup ally." Anne explained as Nero looked very pleased.

"Nico will eat her heart seeing these." Nero said holding his weapon. "Now. I do have the key to that gate but I must warn you. Once you enter, you can't leave until you destroy that monster. The area within the gate also crafted its own set of rules just like any boss battle in actual video games. You must follow these rules if you hope on defeating the Glitch and getting out alive. All three of you must use your weapon's full potential to win." Anne explained.

"Got it Red? Anything else we need to know?" Dante questioned. "I can't tell you what monster your facing because of how I was programmed but I can give you an important hint to what your up against. _"The ground is where it preys, like serpents equally restless as it's void gaze. The Coffin hold its heart, be warned, stray too close and true evil strikes from the innocent haze."_ Anne quoted earning confused looks from Dante and Nero.

Vergil however seemed to understand what she meant. Though he needed to see the monster for himself before jumping to a wrong conclusion. However, he had a feeling that whatever Glitch this was, it was going to bite him back in the worst way it could.

**And that's it! Our gang have gotten some answers to the events going around the Graveyard Arcade. Next chapter is going to be a doozy and a bit longer than previous ones for personal reasons. Until next time folks.**

**(I couldn't skip having a Luigi's Mansion segment in this since the new game came out Halloween. The repeated Boss Warnings are meant to be there considering these are videogame characters despite being pulled into reality. Plus Nero just seems to be the type to play videogames in his spare time.)**


	10. Ch 6: As Above, Down Below

**Finally! The finale to our first arc of our story. It took so long to think of how I wanted to do this but I managed to do it. This chapter is quite long for certain reasons but mainly what I've been planning is coming into play. Tried to keep this chapter is going to be very Stylish without major spoilers. Let's get started.**

The past has a habit of coming back whether it be good or bad. For Vergil, it came in two forms, a human and a monster. His disappearing human half V was beyond that damn gate and he had a feeling getting the fragment of himself back was going to hurt. With the key provided by Anne, the three Sparda males had walked into a garden of briars and thorns.

Other than the small bridge of land they were on, there quite some debris and large stones to serve as platforms. Amongst the sea of thorn vines, there was a giant purple bud and standing before it was V himself with his back turned. "There's our old Qlipthoth pal! V!" Dante called out to the lanky male. V turned around only for the three men to step back in surprise and disgust. There were thorns and vines trailing all across the man's body.

His eyes were creepy void yellow and mouth in a corpse like smile. Vergil's human half was suddenly pulled into the sea of vines as the giant flower bud began to move. It rose from its spot forming giant dark green and dirt brown arms made out of intertwined vines, the bulb opened revealing an obsidian face with glowing yellow spiral eyes and a red bottom jaw but it was around the monster's neck that was the center of attention.

It was an open coffin filled with red vines and entangled in the mess was V with an eerie teeth baring smile and hollowed eyes before the casket slammed shut and a glowing yellow light appeared through the crack like an ominous eye. "What the fuck?! What is with you and plants, Vergil?! First, a tree demon and now a corpse flower!?" Nero shouted in annoyance before activating his weapon's Dark Light.

The bulb cast a rainbow light as a red crosshair with devil horns appeared over the coffin. Nero flinched a bit almost dazed before straightening himself. "Apparently this thing is called Glitchgrave and is a glitch created from Leechgrave, a boss from the Kingdom Hearts series. The coffin is its weak point but we can't attack it unless we want a face full of poison pollen. It has cores hidden in this sea of vines that if we destroy them all, we can go straight for the bastard's weak spot!" Nero explained.

"How are we supposed to fish out those cores?" Vergil questioned. "Nero!" The three males looked up at the wall to see Luigi waving at them. "Luigi?! What the heck are you doing up there?" The young man exclaimed. Glitchgrave looked at the video game character and growled at the plumber. "It's Luigi Time!" Luigi called out switching the vacuum part of his Poltergust into a plunger before firing it right in Glitchgrave's face.

The toilet tool landed spot on at the center causing the creature to cringe and slam its arms down. A large vine suddenly rose from the other side of the arena bearing a red heart shaped fruit. "I understand. He'll help expose the cores for us to strike." Vergil said as Luigi gave him a thumbs up. "He ain't the only one!" A familiar voice called out as Pop Fizz and Bob popped up next to Luigi. Pet Shop was resting on Bob's shoulder surprisingly.

(Play Game On, By Waka Flocka Flame)

"We're sick of this creep wrecking our home! We'll fish out the cores and you guys bring the pain! It's time for a revolution!" Pop Fizz shouted with a battle cry earning cheers from the other characters. "A video game revolution! Let's get this party started!" Dante exclaimed with his axe ready. Vergil was up first as he sped past his two companions for the first core.

Remembering Anna's explanation of his weapon, the devil hunter thought of blasting the core with a sonic roar. The headpiece of his orbitars glowed bright red before letting out a large sonic howl before following with multiple high speed swipes with its claw pieces. The howl cracked the core enough for the slashes to break it apart until it exploded. Glitchgrave roared in pain and glared at Vergil.

The hunter quickly jumped back to the spire of thorny vines erupting from the platform as it pursued him relentlessly. Glitchgrave didn't ignore Dante or Nero either when a malicious looking black venus trap sprung the sea of vines to spit large spheres of black at the group. "Time to give this baby a spin!" Nero immediately activated the suction of his Undergust and aimed it right at the harmful collection.

The spheres were pulled into the vacuum piece causing the green L to glow brightly and with a click, Nero shoot out the stored attacks in the form of a black gust right in the nasty plant's mouth. The flytrap gagged in disgust before sinking into the thorns with a pitiful whine. (Take this, ya weed!) Bob roared tossing a giant bone right in Glitchgrave's eye. The plant cried in pain holding its face with another core shot up in front of scrap of debris perfect for Dante to use.

"Time to do some weed-whacking!" The hunter in red quipped before leaping high into the air and spun like a saw blade bringing his axe right on top of the core. He grabbed the vine to swing himself onto the platform before hacking away with Fizzy Frenzy. The video game characters easily admire Dante's performance swinging the monstrous axe with one hand as he flipped and dance with each strike.

The Fizzy Frenzy's blade lit an acid green and with a smirk, Dante sliced the core in half as the acid ate up the second one quickly. "Stylish! 10 points for Dante!" Pop Fizz cheered as the hunter gave him a thumbs up while evading the retaliating vines from Glitchgrave. The plant burned holes at the hunters before calling up two more venus flytrap tendrils in front of it and two on each side of Nero.

The ones by Nero were much different as they were blood red, prickly and looked more a bulb. He understood why when both red tendrils started spitting glowing red seeds at him. Vergil and Dante were too busy dodging a swarm of angry vines to help him so the young hunter went for option three. The dog head of his weapon opened before coughing up a large blob of green slime.

The slime suddenly moved on it's own before forming a copy of Nero himself with it's own Polterdog Undergust. "Now that's cool. Alright Goonero, it's showtime!" Nero shouted as his slime copy nodded before mimicking the hunter. Both sucked up the sides yet instead of going in the vacuum, the cluster of plantage piled up into nice bumpy ball. With a quick turn of their heel, both shot the ball of seeds into the mouth of the black tendrils.

Both choked and fell sinking into the sea of thorns while the red ones choked but lost their heads before sinking leaving it front of the two Neros. "My turn! Have some soda!" Pop Fizz exclaimed before taking out an orange potion and throwing it right at the glitch's face. It had grabbed the bottle but didn't count on the contents to explode as a burning gas hit its face earning a scream of pain with another core emerging far from Nero.

This core had no platform to cross due to the vines from the monster still trying to attack Dante. "Time for some Devil Breaker action." Nero said as with a burst of light a mechanical arm overshadowed his right. Goonero easily by morphing it's arm into the same shape. Just like the seeds, both Neros pulled into their vacuum pieces before lifting their changed right arm and shooting the construct like a missile.

They didn't hesitate to jump on and ride the airborne fake appendage as flames jutted out made it an actual missile. Both soared across the sea of vines as Nero had a large grin on his face before blasting both plant heads into the core. It immediately exploded from impact giving both Neros enough updraft to reach a platform before their Devil Breaker's ran out of fuel. Glitchgrave roared in pain as the thorn tendrils chasing Dante had fell lifeless.

The monstrous plant glitch fell on its back exposing its coffin heart for a final strike. "End it Dante!!!" Everyone shouted as Dante nodded. He touched the Pop Fizz shaped badge which eyes were fully glowing. The bottle on his axe shot out a piece of violet glowing jawbreaker with Pop Fizz's insignia. "Oooo! Time to beast out!" And with that Dante popped the candy into his mouth before breaking it.

His axe fizzed out into bubbles while the hunter began to spazz out earning confused looks from his brother and nephew. That was until red frenzied fur sprouted across his body along with glowing orange cracks, ears became long and pointy, white hair grew into a wild mohawk, eyes looked deranged and he morphed into a giant beast like form with monstrous claws and giant chompers that could bite some poor sap's head off. "You got to be fucking jokin. Another new Devil Trigger?!" Nero exclaimed with annoyance and hint of jealousy.

"Oooh! Time to go on a rampage! Ahahaha!!" The Frenzied Dante laughed before lunging at the coffin laughing like a psycho. "Cynder was right. I think I need to lay off the soda a bit more." Pop Fizz said watching his frenzy friend go nuts. "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" He howled slashing at the coffin wildly sending fragments of it flying until V's body was easily exposed. And without a single lick of thought, the frenzied devil hunter let out a blast white hot flames burning the heart of the monster to ashes and amongst the blaze, V's smile was now peaceful.

(Song End)

The area was soon shrouded in light as Glitchgrave let out a death cry before becoming no more. When once the group of Devil Hunters and bird could see, they saw no more game constructs. The buildings, landscape and even sky surprisingly were back to normal as it was clearly around sunset. They still had their costumes and game weapons but their digital friends were nowhere to be seen. Dante groaned as he shrunk back to his normal with his weapon back on him.

"The area must have been locked in time as well. It was night when we entered but now it's a clear sunset." Vergil said as his brother and son looked at him. "Is V back?" Nero asked with a hint of concern. "Yes but he's no longer sentient. My human side had reset itself back to a voiceless entity just like before the Qlipthoth." He responded as Dante hummed. It was clearly odd.

"Let's get that game and get out of here. There's no telling how long we've been here and Jojo is probably worried sick." Dante said as his companions couldn't help but agree. Just before they walked off, Nero saw something glint under a small piece of debris. He picked it up to see it was a piece of odd metal that the way part of it was curved look to be a part of an arrow head. He put the thought aside before pocketing the fragment.

Dante was right about Joharai being worried sick. The three had strolled into the front room not caring about the game costumes they were still wearing to see Joharai sitting on the couch without her pompadour. She looked like a mess from her long wild curly hair as Crazy Diamond and Golden Experience next to her with the woman in a hug. "Jojo?" Had Joharai look up with slightly teary eyes to see the concerned look of her three alive friends.

None of them didn't expect the woman to tackle them into the ground while calling them stupid jackasses with tears in her eyes. Apparently they had been gone for a long time as today was the twins' game anniversary for their parents. "If you guys ever disappear on me again, I'm kicking your asses so hard you'll be drinking your food out of straws for months!!! I care more about my friends' lives than some dumb game!"

They would give her an explanation later but Gappy had popped into the room since the event was going to start. Dante and Vergil sat on the couch with Joharai's twin between them while Nero sat in the lounge chair and Joharai in front of her switch with controller in hand. The game was sit inside the console and the pomp princess just needed to press start. "In honor of the anniversary of Josuke Higashikata and his loving wife Eris Haven and the lives that came with their union, I declare this event has begun!" Joharai stated before pressing start.

The TV screen had turned white and oddly stayed white. The tingle of danger was imminent as the occupants' hair stood on end. Suddenly a golden avian like bladed claw shot from the TV grabbing Joharai and dragging her inside. "Jojo!" The guys exclaimed trying to go after her but the screen had darkened. It lit up to reveal the pomp princess standing in a very elaborate stage.

She was standing at the center of some sort of storage that held scattered movie props ranging from western like train tracks, fake cacti and tumbleweeds to disco from the disco balls, cameras and the giant moon poking from the ground. "Joharai! Can you hear us?" Her twin said as the woman looked at them. To her, they looked giants viewing from behind a zoo display.

"I'm fine but somehow I am inside the game more importantly...the boss level." The woman answered before facing the stage in the back. She took a step back when something large came from above landing in front of her. It looked like a mockery of a bird. Too humanoid with spindly black legs equipped with gold blade talons, a skeletal torso that was filled with nothing but ebony scaled feathers, the arms were long and lanky lined with black blades before ending with crimson spikes and the head was a vulture skull with a single red eye in the left socket and blue jewel with what looked like a bishop chess piece inside.

**"How dare you try and bring back that wretched arcade! It deserves to lay in ruin as it did to me!"** The bird screeched with a voice of static rage. "That's the Bishop guy from Luigi's story! Was that bastard behind the weirdness of that deadzone?" Nero asked as the bird laughed. **"Correct you little runt! Those damn characters had landed me in jail where those damn vines killed me stone cold! But low and behold when those feathers of that demon bird managed to fall nearby my cell. It's split beak blades was enough to escape death!"** The bird howled as the three white haired men snarled.

"Griffon's feathers. There were still some left over after all." Vergil added. **"Sadly I wasn't strong enough to get far when the tree fell but close enough to use that nice little console for storage. I planned on absorbing the energy from my monstrous glitch until you brats destroyed it and the only conduit I had to use! However this little lady's energy will just do nicely for a replacement."** It squawked laying its beady red orb on the pomp princess.

Yet oddly, she begun to shake before bursting out with laughter. It confused her friends and pissed off the bird demon. **"Why you laughing stupid bitch?!"** The bird squawked only for Jojo to face it and it choke. She had a terrifying twisted smile on her face as those odd red markings all over that close inspection seemed almost kabuki like. "Because a little gremlin named Fizzy gave me foresight to make this little guy." She answered before pulling out what looked like a green jewel.

It was shaped like a pearl and had a glowing violet V on it. **"That aura!!! No wonder why that conduit wasn't working right!!! You had its soul!!"** The monster roared as it charged. Joharai quickly smashed the jewel into the ground causing it to shatter and release a shockwave that knocked the bird off kilter before it got too close and filled the center of the stage with violet and sea green smoke.

Then came a voice that the three Sparda men easily recognized. _"He who desires but acts not breeds pestilence.'_ Words of a very wise man, am I correct, lady and gentlemen?" Standing where the smoke cleared was an oddly dressed young man. His sclera were oddly yellow while his iris were a bright green, curly hair with the front bangs and large curl violet and the back yellow with a small top hat crown on the side, face was slightly thin and rounded making him look a bit feminine.

He wore a long black dress like cloak with purple crown like flares going down it and two long purple coattails and black boots. The look was new but the three Devil Hunters knew who this man. "You love to make an entrance huh? Still a showboat V." Dante grinned. "The Qlipthoth wasn't my true ending like I thought. Somehow a fragment of my energy and conscious clung to the very game young Joharai is in before returning to once it came. My original plan was to assist you earlier but it grabbed my body for that nasty plant monster." V explained.

"Figuring I was in danger, Fizzy popped inside of my dreams and told me to create that orb using a combination of Golden Experience, Crazy Diamond and Hierophant Green's powers then throw it when the time was right. My little creation made a brand new form for V, a permanent body!" Joharai finished with a smile. "This new body despite not having my original set of skills, gave me something much better. Show yourself, Your Contract Has Expired!" V exclaimed raising his hand to the air.

The violet and black color from his body and clothes detached itself leaving their former placement sea green and purple. The colors bundle together into a sphere before becoming what looked like a guitar. It was a mix of black and violet with a ghostly face that had childish yellow eyes and jack o' lantern smile as the strum was shaped like a contract. It was when V strung the instrument did things really take off.

Three spheres shot from the guitar and forming into three particular characters from the Hat in Time but all were different. The first was Hat Kid but her eyes were pink, she had cat ears and a cat tail, tongue sticking out with two fangs, hand were blue umbrellas and a large pink heart on a purple dress. The next was Snatcher. The violet noodle like ghost had a cuff with broken chain around the beginning of its ghostly tail, arms and claws were a dark blue, his mouth was jagged and had an arrow like tongue, the eyes were mismatch with one a spiral sea green amongst yellow and the other blue with a dark blue flame pupil and a star over it, 4 floating sea green horns, a large violet curl and a broken heart on his chest.

The last was the Conductor. The owl like movie director was dark blue instead of orange, had blue slanted eyes, a small tail, wings made of dark blue rims and light blue floating fragment like feathers, his hat was light blue with a black stripe and uniform was a black coat with a green tie and paired with a checkered sea green and black bodysuit. **"V ain't the only one back baby! This bird is also rocking a new form!"** Despite the Scottish accent from the odd Conductor, it immediately clicked in the hunters' minds.

"Griffon, you son of a bitch! I thought you died during our last fight with the rest of V's familiars!" Dante exclaimed earning a chuckle from the now Conductor Griffon. **"Just like V, my stubborn spirit clung on too but attached itself to this nice character here. I'm officially a Stand now! Shadow and Nightmare also followed my lead and found some new forms too. Like I said before! Where we V goes, we go! He needs someone to keep his goth ass alive after all!"** Griffon laughed.

The Bishop bird couldn't believe he was being ignored by his prey and those damn hunters. They had forgotten him in mere seconds like he was an afterthought. And it made him FURIOUS! **"Don't ignore me you ungrateful bastards! I'll kill you and break free from this virtual prison! No one insults Bishop's Condor and gets away with it!"** The monster or Bishop's Condor roared in hysteria.

"Seriously? Bishop's Condor? Are all demons jabbermouths like you? I was honestly going to take our fight seriously but I think you deserved to be mocked instead. Luckily I came up with that song before the guys came back! Vitale, if you and your friends would be so kind?" Joharai asked as the revived human and Stands smiled. They suddenly vanished before appearing at the upper stage behind Joharai with instruments.

"I am no longer V for I have been reborn. My name is Vitale Briar and for my return I believe a performance is in order. My Stand, Your Contract Has Expired, will give you our first song courtesy of Joharai G. Joestar!" Vitale called out as the Stands got to their instruments being the drums, bass and trumpet. "Fort Minor! Energize: Crazy Diamond!!" Joharai exclaimed as an aura of pink covered her body.

The aura had form a pink bodysuit with diamond armor plating in the style of Crazy Diamond's and turned Joharai's long curly hair white. "Hit it Vitale! Why? Because it's showtime!" The woman shouted as Vitale and his Stand didn't hesitate to start playing a wild and upbeat tone. Every Joestar had a habit of pissing off opponents in their own way. Joharai's was to perform in battle.

(Play Battle For Award 42, A Hat in Time)

"_Welcome one and all! Are you ready? It's a bare knuckle brawl so prepare the storm! I give you the Diamond on the Landmine's first hit, Twister of Fists and Feathers!"_ Vitale announced as the woman herself began to sing. And the three Sparda men discovered a new thing about her. The woman had one hell of an epic singing voice.

_Diamond Star and Raven Heart_

_A twister is coming_

_Things will truly crash_

_Hold on or you'll be going_

_When fist and feathers clash_

Bishop's Condor dove for Joharai with scythe like claws ready to tear the woman apart. However she quickly jumped over the swing of the scythe and smashed her fists into the bird demon's face. Combined with Crazy Diamond's strength, the blow had definitely hurt as the monster roared in pain before the woman donkey kicked the head knocking the beast away.

_Wings of black stars_

_Fists of platinum hearts_

_A flurry guaranteed scars!_

_With a feather flying start_

She leapt into the air while the foul bird glared at her before firing the feathers on its arms like spinning needles. The Joestar merely leapt from feather to feather before grabbing one and tossing it right back into the monster's red eye. It howled in sheer agony until the woman hammerdropped shutting the mouth on its nasty black tongue. It screamed louder while she jumped away.

_Who are you really?_

Bishop's Condor glared hatefully at her before getting up and went after the woman. It wildly swung its scythes and shoot its bladed feathers at Joharai while chasing her but the woman was a slippery one.

_A dove in a dragon's maw_

_Or an eagle with prey in claw?_

_It's time to go! Off to the show!_

She weaved through the barrage of deadly plumage and danced over the lethal blades with a smile as she sang. The woman didn't give a damn about her opponent becoming even angrier. Her friends back in the real world were enjoying the performance.

_Dancing in a hurricane_

_Lights shatter as the sky blaze_

_Feathers fall in black rain_

_Coming through the haze_

Joharai soon jumped high into the air once the bird had loose balance from the mad chase and loss of stamina.

_A Twister of Fists and Feathers_

_Hits the Stage!_

In came a barrage of punches as the woman gave Bishop's Condor a taste of her Stand Rush. She called out Crazy Diamond to deliver a powerful twin blow at the chess piece eye causing it to crack earning a painful screech from the vile avian.

_Faster faster we go_

_Closer closer until it blows_

_Time ticks faster to_

_The end of shows_

Bishop's Condor picked itself up before letting out an ear splitting roar as the feathers on its skeleton body exploded forward covering everything around Joharai in a black smokescreen.

_Blood in the blacklight_

_Howl through the twilight_

_Danger comes at night_

The woman stood in place using Crazy Diamond's precision to seek out her opponent. A barrage of black feather knives came towards from the smokescreen yet she remained calm and weaved through despite some grazing her. They weren't her target.

_Dancing in a hurricane_

_Floor cracks as ya enter stage_

_Fists fall to our devil's pain_

_When the diamond busts her cage!_

Bishop's Condor burst from its black shroud to bite the woman in half but Joharai smiled before evading by leaping high over the monster's head. It came crashing down due to missing the woman. The smokescreen cleared to reveal Bishop's scythes were stuck in the ground and it couldn't pull them out.

_Fists and Feathers fly tonight_

_As light and dark come crashing down_

_Only one in the right_

_Is the one who truly wears the crown_

The woman landed on top of the avian's beak with a smug grin. She gave the middle finger to the face before punching its crystal eye once more with Crazy Diamond's assistance. Joharai jumped away as the monster recoiled in pain pulling out its scythe arms cleanly from the scythe tips leaving jagged claw stubs.

_A Vortex of Claws and Jaws_

_Show them who you really are!_

It grew furious going after the woman once more swinging its arms wildly while trying to snap the Joestar in two with vicious bites from its beak.

_It's a bare knuckle brawl_

_Wings flail as the dust fall_

_Chances slow to a crawl_

_It's a bloody free for all_

Once more dodging the bird demon's attacks, this time the woman slid under the beast when it went for another bite. Once underneath, she punched its legs while she went by snapping the limbs like paper. Bishop's Condor collapsed to the ground struggling to move it's now broken legs.

_The curtains begin to close_

_The dust settles but who rose?_

_Feathers black as night_

_Or a heart brighter than light?_

Joharai ran around the beast quickly. She wasn't going to take the chance of the boss recovering. It was time to end her performance with a bang.

_It is your curtain call!_

_Says one says all_

_You put on a lovely show_

_But it's time for you to know_

_As the light die so does this fight_

_Only one walks out alive_

The woman reached the monster's front and called out Crazy Diamond once more along with Fort Minor. She lunged forward and kicked the back of the bird's head hard enough to send its chess piece eye high into the air. Then in an instant, both Stand and User went for the jewelâ And unleashed all their power into storm of fists chiseling away at the core until it shattered with one last punch.

_In a flurry of feathers and fists_

_The win goes to the shining wrists_

_Victory is bound_

_To the fighter of shining diamond_

Joharai landed on her feet as Bishop's Condor exploded behind her into a cloud of black feathers since it no longer had its core keeping it alive. Vitale and his band had finished their song as Joharai and her two partners looked at their friends with a smile before bowing. The anniversary had finished with an incredible finale. After that night, if you walked into the Devil May Cry you'll see something new.

A framed photo of the Sparda famil and the Higashikata twins before a fancy stage. And with them was Vitale and his Stand along with Bob Cooper, Anna, Pop Fizz and Luigi with smiles on their faces. Too many it would be fake but these individuals, it was a reminder of their incredible adventure but also reunion with long lost friends.

However on the outskirts of Redgrave. A small town was in hysteria as madness flared about. Townsfolk slaughtering one another with demons even following their lead as they killed their kin. Walking from the massacre of both human and monster was a single figure covered in red with a deranged smile on their face. "Blood! Give me more death and blood! My dear Stand: BERZERK!!!" They laughed walking down the road that read Redgrave City in 10 miles. To be continuedâ

**Next Time on Fighting Spirit!**

Mysterious riots have been breaking as humans and even demons attack their kin with no rhyme or reason. The only warning is a mysterious Stand called Berzerk! As panic begins to rise, Dante and Vergil are faced with a life-changing decision if they want to survive the madness. Arc 2: Rhapsody of Berzerk! Who will keep their sanity and who will snap under pressure?

**And that is it! V and his gang has been resurrected as Stand User and Stands. V was a very interesting character in my opinion so I wanted to write him in a way that keeps Joharai in the dark about his true origins as Vergil's human half. The result was his rebirth form Vitale Briar and his Stand Your Contract Has Expired.**

**His Stand is actually the guitar that summons familiars based on the characters of a Hat in Time called Remix. Each Remix has their own power and ability which I'll be going into depth next chapter.**

**Another ability Fort Minor I decided to reveal is Energize. This ability grants Joharai the stats of one Stand she chooses. The drawback is she has to drop the form and wait 30 seconds to switch to another Stand for it. She also can't summon any other Stand except for the one she's currently using and Fort Minor.**

**Until next time folks! Have a good year!**


	11. Important: Overview and What's To Come

**Hello everyone! Before I start posting the next chapter of the Second Arc, my dumb self left out some important details. The details involve the Aftermath of Devil May Cry 5 and Eyes of Heaven event.**

**Starting with DMC, the new power the Sparda boys acquired during this adventure each had their own price to pay.**

**Starting with Dante, due to how Dante acquired his Sin Devil Trigger (put in a way to avoid spoilers for those who still haven't gotten that far) Dante became more demon as the price. He is now 3/4 demon and 1/4th human as the price for his new found power. He'll be finding that out in the second Arc.**

**Next we have Vergil, acquiring his Sin Devil Trigger, not did only make his demon side become sentient, it also gained a bit of humanity. So expect the full blown Devil side being a complete mess when faced with experiencing actual emotions for the first time.**

**Then there is Nero, if you haven't read the side chapter to Comfort a Devil, this is the basics. Nero forcing his demonic power out on two occasions has hid demon trapped with the mental capacity of 5 year old. So if you see Devil Trigger acting very weird, that's actually his child minded Devil in control.**

**Now, acquiring his Devil Trigger, his demon blood actually increased. He is nearly half demon but 5 percent short on the devil side.**

**For the Eyes of Heaven, characters from each arc had been thrust into the Devil May Cry across the time stream haphazardly. Some sent back before the events of Devil May Cry 3 and those after the end Devil May Cry of Devil May Cry 2.**

**Joharai and Josuke Jr(Gappy) don't know about the Eyes of Heaven event and none of the JJBA cast know how they ended up in the Devil May Cry universe. The answers will be discovered in the Fighting Spirit: Angel of Hell which is the Eyes of Heaven story altered by the edition of our Fighting Spirit Devil May Cry Crew.**

**Our reincarnated V now Vitale Briar will have the same fighting style he did Devil May Cry 5 but it's a bit different due to his Stand Your Contract Has Expired.**

**Your Contract Has Expired is the guitar that Vitale wields. It summons Vitale's reborn familiars into forms based on remixed AHIT characters Hat Girl, Conductor and Snatcher. This changes not only his familiars abilities and weaknesses but also Vitale's way of fighting is altered.**

**Shadow, now in the form of Remix Hat Kid, loses all her offensive abilities in exchange for vast supportive abilities and more defense. Shadow can boost allies' attack, defense and speed, heal and get rid of any status condition like poison or cursed during battles.**

**Nightmare, now Remix Snatcher, loses his durability in exchange for wide spread attacks, vast traveling abilities and faster evasion. Vitale can now travel by teleporting underground through Nightmare and summon Snatcher Minions as a way of defense or scouting. Nightmare acquires Snatcher's movement from teleporting shockwaves, sonic screams, bombing enemies with weakening potions and even calling up powerful pillars of light.**

**Finally Griffon, now taken the form of Remix Conductor, loses his ability to transport Vitale in exchange for a wide variety of new close and long range attacks but also debuffing enemies. Griffon can reverse an opponent's strength into their greatest weakness with an ability (purposely as joke) called Peckneck. If an opponent is stronger than him in a specific category, Peckneck will reflect it back in different ways. Ex: Opponent has higher Destructive Power, Griffon will decrease the opponent's defense by the difference.**

**Griffon moveset will still have his feather shot like attacks but now added with Picture shockwaves, barrage of attacks using his new knife, Stealth Photo Bombs(blackout the area after creating photo copies himself then attacking enemies caught in range), Car Cross (taxis that circle around target before crashing into them in a cross formation), spinning blades and a decoy consisting of the marching band owls.**

**Vitale can attack with his guitar by using it as an axe which does more damage than his cane. The guitar's biggest ability is...Remix Trigger. Yep, Vitale is getting his own Devil Trigger through his Stand. How it works...is a secret.**

**Fighting Spirit will have a total of at least 5- 7 arcs. Reason for that is because I rather not have a single book stretch to over 50 chapters.**

**The end of each arc, you'll be seeing the thoughts of specific characters that held in an important role for the arc. The first one will be consisting of Dante, Vergil and Nero.**

**I'll be getting that out of the way now before going into what you will be seeing in the second arc.**

**Dante**

**_This is the craziest thing that has happened so far in my entire life. Crazier than being a half devil in his 40s that saved the world from crazy twin brother, psycho demon kings, blood sucking trees, crazy jesters and cultist trying to become gods. Yet it gets crazier when we finally get our new secretary._**

**_Joharai Giovanna Joestar, the ultimate magnet to the weird and wild. Despite her hair trigger temper, I won't lie that she's a pretty nice chick. She cleaned up my entire shop without even tossing my dirty magazines and pin ups. Surprising since any normal woman or crazy woman like Lady or Trish, would toss my good time wasters into the trash and call me a pervert._**

**_Jojo didn't give a shit about it other than telling me to keep them off the floor. She's also the first woman who actually makes home cooked meals for us. Not saying pizza is bad but that woman had cut my food costs down by half by giving me whatever she cooked. Most of her food is often Japanese like those octopus balls, cute little fishcakes and those sweet omelettes._**

**_It's still pretty good despite how weird it is. Her brother Gappy is also nice to talk too. Sure he has weird kinks like accidentally sending filling out of any stuffed food we give him, sleeps underneath the mattress and had a habit of walking out of the bathroom with no clothes on. I learned the hard way that he wasn't lying about his birth defect either from absorbing his triplet sort of thing. Yikes._**

**_Anyone, Verg, Deadweight and I went to visit our pomp princess to get dragged into even more Stand oddness from cat flowers and a shapeshifting axolotl. Joharai happened to be a gamer with a huge variety of games from the shelf practically stuffed with discs or cartridges. Or the fact, they have an anniversary when there parents first met._**

**_Somehow the visit devolved into diving into a demon infested closed off part of Redgrave for a replacement of the game needed for her party. Who knew leftover Qlipthoth energy could bring actual videogame characters and environments to life and corrupt any poor sap to go in without protection. Oh and V of people managed to get the hell out of Verg and hide out here too! Perfect._**

**_Good thing out of it was that I met Joharai's favorite Skylander Pop Fizz, got a cool new costume, a new weapon and even a blessing from Fizzy to date Joharai! Bad news was that we had to fight a corpse flower demon using V as it's heart. Thankfully Fizzy brought some friends to help take the weed down! After a total magic high and burning the glitch to ashes, we finally got the game._**

**_Didn't expect to come back to our new friend crying or without her famous pompadour. I guess time does fly playing videogames. After her threatening us about disappearing again and her twin coming back, the anniversary had started. Only for our female Jojo to get dragged into the game by a psycho entrepreneur turned bird demon after feeding off of Griffon and Qlipthoth energy._**

**_Yet Jojo had the ultimate ace when she somehow brought both V as a Stand User and his old familiars now Stands! Or the fact Verg's forner human half was a total one man band as he started playing music. Then Joharai started to sing. The woman had blew my mind while she fought the devil bird and put on a show._**

**_It was beautiful to meet someone who can annoy the absolute shit of demons while looking stylish as me! The night ended with a bang and a surprise photo shoot with our videogame pals. A brand new souvenir is also a bigger bonus. This adventure was a genuine jackpot._**

**Vergil**

**_I don't understand the childish or odd antics of our secretary. Joestar was easy to anger but strong enough to back up her threats. The woman was powerful with those spirits or Stands that dwell within her. This power could be what I've been searching for so long. It isn't a lie that I sought her body for this very power whether I could take it myself or produce an offspring born with it._**

**_My stance however changed once I learned more about the woman and her family. Just like our bloodline, tragedy followed hers. Many forces from ancient vampires to Stand Users capable of manipulating the fabric of time itself. Her twin was easier to relate to Dante. Despite his oddities, Josuke Jr was quite intelligent and very skilled in his analysis of both Stands and Demons._**

**_As Joharai, the woman was forgiving when given reason to someone's actions. I have committed many sins for my quest for absolute power. Countless human lives fell to my demands yet each attempt ended in failure. Slavery to Mundus' will and the aftermath of escape that lead to tearing my own blood's arm and letting the Qlipthoth grew out of control._**

**_Yet, she was willing to forgive if someone repented for their actions and take the chance to redemption. Something that even impressed the devil inside him. This forgiveness along with her ability to care for life now has me to sought for her love than power. I don't know if I'll ever indulge in her strange likes from these videogames or this 'anime' but it's something I just have to adapt too._**

**_Then some pathetic human ends up destroying the only thing required to celebrate the meeting of her parents. Along with some leech trying to rip my human half from me and manifest it in that deadzone. Thankfully, Joestar's falcon Pet Shop was a great assistance along with odd allies in the form of these game characters. That cave raccoon had acquired my source of protection from the environment and a new weapon._**

**_It had been decades since using another weapon than Yamato but the Primal Orbitars didn't fail to impress me. A weapon that operated on my thoughts not only allowed me to slay foes without physical effort but I learned that I can combine its capabilities with the Yamato. It was valuable to slay the parasite that dared to steal my human half. And it was far more eloquent than my little brother's rampaging Devil Trigger._**

**_However, I didn't foresee time passing faster in the deadzone or to see the young Joestar mourning for us. No one had ever cared for my safety before since my dear mother. It felt nice to know someone now does despite how volatile Joharai was. It quickly turned sour when some worthless human turned devil dragged my Joestar into her own game and dared to try feed on her._**

**_However I didn't foresee Joharai being prepared and that she resurrected the conscious of my human half into a new being. Vitale was recreated into a Stand User and his former familiars had become Stands as a result. The musical talent and his Stand weapon 'Your Contract Has Expired' was also unforeseen. Then there was Joharai._**

**_The woman mocked the devil by performing through song and combat dance. She weaved elegantly through the attacks and delivered punishment with equal grace. I wouldn't mind to hear her sing and perform once more. The game characters had returned for a picture to remember the event. Joharai and Bob were the only reason I accepted. I had to repay my debt to the cave raccoon but I also wanted something with the very human woman I fell for._**

**_Maybe Joharai Giovanna Joestar is truly the mate I've been looking for. I only pray she doesn't end with the same fate as Nero's mother. I don't know if I can survive another death._**

**Nero**

**_I never thought I would might someone as volatile or odd like the Higashikata twins. Joharai was a hair pin trigger pack of C-4 capable of wrecking Dante in two different attacks through zippers and a barrage of punches. Or the fact, I got shot by a ghost airplane. Yet the woman managed to give me the perfect payback against Dante for all the times he called me Deadweight._**

**_Tying the bastard on a crane and make him an actual human pinata was so beautiful. Especially when the pinata was purposely designed to be a donkey and Dante was going through three rounds of beatings. I have to watch that show where this came from. Never thought I make two friends whose family are practically rich._**

**_Josuke or Gappy wasn't bad to talk to either. I'm pretty sure Nico is crushing hard on him from the sweets she often leaves on his desk or her constant flirting. Wonder when he is ever going to get the hint. Yet they easily fit in and I enjoy walking into a clean workplace or the nice treats our pompadour loving secretary brings._**

**_I think I got addicted to her mochi as I can't help but go over to her place for some. Never expected her to be a gamer especially the type to play games like Kirby. I wonder if she has Smash Bros because it'll be nice to finally have a challenge. Then some dumbass almost ruins her parent's anniversary from being careless._**

**_I just didn't expect having to get back V and retrieve the game in a deadzone. Of course, I don't want to deal with that Urizen bullshit all over again. Yet, I got to meet the real deal Luigi and kicked some total ghost ass. Can't thank him enough for my new weapon too. The Polterdog's Undergust is a pretty sweet weapon despite how odd it looks._**

**_Only my fiance Kyrie knows this because I told her but I learned I can actually summon Polterpup without having to trigger my weapon's special ability. I always wanted a dog named Franky and he's going to help me get some sweet payback on Dante. Goonero was also a pretty sweet bonus since it made things so much easier against the V powered Glitchgrave._**

**_It was bad to see Joharai practically crying and look like a wreck. Definitely should have checked how long we've been good. Eris Haven is the name of her mother? I wonder what my mom's name is._**

**_That bastard Bishop had to be behind this bullshit but dragging our friend into the TV on their parent's anniversary is even bigger dick move. Yet Joharai was prepared and brought V back to life! I didn't even know she could actually do something like this especially turning him into a Stand User and reincarnating his familiars into Stands!_**

**_Or the fact that she could sing and fight at the same time. Despite getting hit a few times, her and both Crazy Diamond and Fort Minor took down beakface like it was nothing. In the end not only we got V or Vitale back but also have a brand new souvenir in the form of a photo with the real Bob Cooper, Luigi Mario, Pop Fizz and Anna. The kids at the orphanage are definitely going to enjoy the new story I have for them and Franky._**

* * *

**Yep. You guys will also being seeing Polterpup and more of Goonero. Nero's slime copy is going to be involved in a lot of future shenanigans.**

**What you will be seeing in Arc 2: Rhapsody of Berzerk.**

**Dante and Vergil being idiots when it comes relationships. Inner Devils taking chances at love since human halves are being idiots and it goes incredibly wrong. Joharai is smarter and stronger than people give her credit for. Breakdowns, devil piles, Home Alone meets Five Nights At Freddy's, Hamon VS Demons and Gappy's first mission!**

**Now, Leaf Fox Brothers is going to be remade because after looking through recent reviews, I realized how bad I rushed things. It will be continued as The 3 Foxes which will have minor changes to what I had so far.**

**Naruto and his brothers Alucard and Roxas will not be affiliated with any of the major villages. Naruto will be born before the 9 Tailed Fox attack but he will be getting Kurama's soul but not in the way you think.**

**Naruto will be at odds with his parents but the reason will be different than the prophecy bullshit. It won't be a harem for this.**

**Naruto will be paired with either Susie, Sectonia or Paintra, Alucard with Haku and Roxas with Drawcia. Kirby characters like Sectonia will gain a human like form but can also switch from that form to their true form.**

**The rest will be like family sort of relationship. Naruto's siblings are still going to be assholes but again for different reasons. Sasuke will act like he did in canon instead of spoiled brat and Sakura will be indifferent with Naruto.**

**I've re-edited the two chapters of Angel in the Digital so it will be in third person point of view.**

**While the remakes and stuff are being worked on, I will be adding some new reading content. Specific Cirque De Fictions will be updating with new chapters but there will also be new stories coming from my Wattpad Account.**

**Two of these stories are Ghost in the Machine and Open Your Heart. Stay tuned for more info.**

**One more thing before I go, if you read a Bite Too Much, it'll be establishing how I do specific stories involving JJBA. Crossovers involving things similar to Pokemon will act differently in battle. Unless the damage done to a Stand is with an intent to kill, that damage will be reflected like normal Stand battles. If not, then the Stand User will feel the damage but not take it.**

**Until next time folks! SonicAsura out!**


	12. Chapter 7: Beware of Berzerk

**Today is the beginning of our second arc, Rhapsody of Berzerk. Before you point it out, yes, the title and Stand is referencing the song Berzerk by Eminem. (I have started listening to Eminem again and the song was an old favorite of mine.) This arc where we'll officially be getting into the Stand User business and the weirdness sure to follow. Had a few ideas for holiday oneshots but due to IRL issues, I couldn't really do it. So the beginning does summarize what I planned to do but couldn't.**

**Now, I'll officially be introducing the Devil Triggers and what kind of text I'll be using for them. All Devil speech will be put in bold. There will also be a few more personal headcanons but for now let's get started.**

It was getting harder to control himself. After the fiasco of the twins game night, there had been a lot of things going on for the Devil May Cry group over the past few months. First was the reconstruction of the Grave Arcade deadzone. The Higashikata twins had called in workers from the Speedwagon Foundation to rebuild the area since the Sparda males escapade to find that game had cleared the remaining demons deeming it safe for their work.

Joharai also said that once the arcade is rebuilt, a family friend from Japan would be running the business while caring for the characters living there. Vitale and his Stand was an enjoyed welcome back to the group while Nico flipped her shit seeing the weapons and gear the devil hunters had brought back. She grilled them over hot coals for all the details and took the Fire Crown Nero brought back from the Deadzone as payment for their exploring.

The now Stand User was now a huge help during jobs because of his stand: **Your Contract Has Expired**. Some types of demons can be a pain in the ass to deal with but having Vitale around made them less annoying. Or considering the fact, the former tattoo wonder now had a DEVIL TRIGGER. That was a big WTF to the original crew since only those with demon blood or were demons could do it.

An actual official transformation bypassing the standard law courtesy of his Stand. Gappy was the only to see it when he decided to help the former half of Vergil get used to his new powers. Vitale mentioned he will show them all later once he was more in tune with his powers. The gang had gotten closer since then mainly the bond between Joharai and Dante. It started with the weekly cleaning of Devil May Cry.

Her and Dante were in charge of the clean up of his storage of Devil Arms. The weapons were the souls of every Devil Dante slayed over the years of his career yet ended up collecting dust. Not only did it pissed those devils off, it had Joharai FURIOUS. The woman had cursed him out in pure rapid fire Japanese as the demonic weapons roared in delight as the woman tore the half demon a new one.

His negligence of his Devil Arms was like Stand abuse in her opinion. And apparently Devil Arms can also retaliate against their owners because a few of his actually did. In the end, Dante was winded and Joharai became the proud owner of 3 of Dante's Devil Arms: Agni and Rudra, Cerberus and surprisingly Beowulf. Apparently, she had gotten those Devils' respect when she took it upon herself to clean everyone of them up and get back in proper shape that those three or technically four had retaliated to even let Dante hold them much less use.

The human hating Devil Beowulf, choosing a pure blood human over a half breed was honestly shocking and a bit insulting to his pride. Dante now properly cared and maintained his weapons after that incident. Around Christmas time, the pomp princess and red Devil Hunter went house hunting on the Cavaliere and Slow Dancer. It was hard for Dante to choose a home since they all were nice, large and technically free since her grandpa owned the properties. Yet, he managed to pick one in the form of a nice estate with a large open field, lakeview and cliffside.

He could use the field for training and the cliff would be perfect to take off from using his Devil Trigger. No one would be around when he wanted to let out his inner Devil and flip his shit. Also he could even use it as a roost just to troll his brother and nephew with water balloons if they ever come to visit.

Then New Years came, the woman had invited the whole crew over to her apartment for Super Smash Bros and Mario Party tournament that came with tons of homemade treats. It was the most fun any of them had as chaos and misfortune erupted on the giant screen TV. Especially when it came to the Slaparazzi minigame and the pairing was Nero, Dante, Vergil and Joharai. The footage to follow was pure gold. Dante had never saw Vergil smile brightly before until Joharai G. Joestar walked into their lives and couldn't help being jealous. The man realized that he was in love with the woman who beat the absolute shit out of him on day one. And it scared him.

Joharai didn't know about their demonic bloodline still considering what it detailed especially Dante's own. His inner Devil unlike his brother or Nero's was purely animalistic. Dante's demon, Etnad, was a beast that couldn't even speak a single word unlike Vergil's Urizen or Nero's Azure. It was nothing but an animal that he had to keep caged or someone he cared about would get hurt. When Joharai joined the group, Etnad grew even wilder and harder to hold back. The beast clawed at the walls of his mind harder than before, wanting to break free and take over his body.

To mark the Joestar woman as a mate, as ITS property. All demons craved virgin blood to their nature. It was very common to unholy entities but Etnad wanted to claim what made her pure. Her kind personality and strong soul had the devil in a lustful fury. And Dante couldn't risk getting close to her because of it. Yet, fate had other plans when a very familiar and impossible girl bolted into the shop.

Joharai was behind the front desk organizing the documents before her with some assistance of course in the form of Fort Minor. Gappy was mopping the shop floors as a gold robot like Stand a large anchor pattern on its chest, long antenna ears, no mouth and flat screw like eyes assisted him. This Stand was Soft and Wet who used special bubbles for combat or in Gappy's current case, cleaning. The robot would cover the floor in bubbles that pulled out the dirt and germs safely out of the floor boards while the gap-tooth user mopped over it.

Lady was teaching Griffon how to play Billiards as Vitale tuned his guitar. And Trish was petting Coco, one of the cat flowers from Tama that lived at Devil May Cry, with its sibling Luna sleeping on top of the jukebox. Dante was cleaning his guns stroking Luna's gray flower head while he eyed Joharai as the woman sorted through the papers. Nero, Vergil and Trish were out on jobs while Nico was in her workshop trying to create a new weapon.

"Dante?" A voice cried out as the doors of the store opened. Said man looked up to almost choke on his own spit at the sight before him while Lady gasped. Standing there was a very familiar little blond haired girl in a pink frilly dress who looked severely distressed. "Dante! Please help me!" The little girl cried as Dante managed to say one word. "Patty?"

Everyone was seated around the couch with a cup of tea in hand or beer in Dante's case. "You saying this little girl is originally a young woman?" Gappy asked confused. "Yep. I met Patty a decade ago on a job for her. She was at 7 or 8 at the time. Yet, how did you end up like this Patty?" Dante questioned the little girl as she frowned. "I was shopping for some new clothes at one of the new stores that opened up." Patty started.

"I wanted to try on a dress from a new popular designer in Italy and was about to head into the dressing room when I saw it." That caught Joharai's interest. "Saw what?" The pomp princess questioned. "Some sort of monster. It was like a human but put together all wrong. Hands and legs on the wrong halves of the body, a giant creepy eye where its face should be at, a large mouth on its stomach with sharp crooked teeth and… it crawled like an upside down spider. I dropped the dress as it chased me through the woman's section. I hid myself in the one of the dressing rooms but it managed to graze my leg with its bladed tongue before I closed the door on it."

"I passed out and woke up to find myself like this. You guys have to help me! I don't want to be stuck as a little kid forever!" Patty cried with tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry smol child. I think I know what did this to you. There's no doubt that this is the work of a Stand. Most abilities like this can be cancelled by defeating the Stand User." Joharai explained. "So if we find the controller of that Stand and take them out, Patty will revert back to normal. Do you have any clues about it?" Lady inquired.

"There was a Stand that deaged its victims by contact. It went by the name of Seth and was owned by a murderer named Alessi. However, it was a shadow not what Patty described and Alessi has already been dealt with a long time ago. There has to be another factor in its power. Patty, did anyone see the monster chase you?" Gappy asked.

"No. The clothing racks were too tall for anyone to see the monster well. But there was something strange. When it chased me, that single eye would go stir crazy if anyone was close by but remained calm looking when it was just us." She explained as gears turned into Dante's head. "Maybe the little bastard isn't strong enough to face multiple threats. It stalked you knowing nobody could intervene. The Stand User can only go after one target per attack." Dante answered.

"**I agree with him. Even though I haven't been a Stand fer long, I learned that we all have different weaknesses or restrictions to us depending on how strong we are. Nightmare for instance can't take a hard hit than he used to or Shadow ain't as destructive as her previous form. I can't even carry Vitale anymore since I much smaller and me wings aren't strong enough to support his weight. The wee lass yes but Mr Lanky not so much."** Griffon explained.

"Do you know which store you went to? We could split up and search for any possible clues that culprit might have left behind. Lady, it's best that you head to my apartment and get Diego and Iggy. Their strong sense of smell would be a big help. Patty, you'll have to stay here. Luna and Coco will protect you while we're gone and Nero called in earlier that he'll be coming back to the shop. Vitale, I don't think Patty might've been the only victim. Ask everyone in town if something strange happened. I'll be investigating the scene of the crime with some help." Joharai informed.

Once a plan was set, the group had split up searching for the Stand User. Patty had been attacked at the New Hope Mall's Macey. It had been shut down earlier due to the destruction from the Qlipthoth but was fully repaired and today was horrifyingly the reopening. That meant tons of people making it hard to find any potential Stand User in the crowd.

Joharai was stationed in the clothing section, Gappy was at the food court and Dante was assisting the pomp princess. As the male Higashikata twin searched for his clues, he couldn't dodge the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He turned his head to notice something inhumanly gray slipped into one of the employee rooms.

The bubble wonder walked discreetly through the door to not draw suspension though he had to quickly duck as something crashed at the door behind. A single giant eye glaring at him as the monster was on the ceiling and its creepy stinger like tongue beared multiple knives. **"BeRzeRK!!"** It roared before tossing a knife at him. "Soft and Wet!" Gappy cried out calling forth his Stand.

The robotic spirit quickly slapped the blade as the enemy Stand tossed a few more before trying to pounce on Devil May Cry Stand User. The Bubble Brother quickly jumped back avoiding the monster's sharp claws while Soft grabbed some of the knives that were tossed then jamming it down on the disturbing Stand's back. It let out a bloody screech before retreating for the backdoor but after shattering multiple bottles of glass and tossing the shards at both Stand and User.

Soft and Wet quickly created a bunch of bubbles to catch the shards as Gappy called Dante. "I just found the Stand! It's heading for the east wing of the mall! Soft and Wet stabbed it with a lot of knives so there should be a trail." Gappy responded. "I hear you loud and clear, Josuke! I'm heading there right now!" Dante's voice rang as Gappy couldn't help but pause.

"He called me by my name." Was all the twin could say while Soft and Wet tilted its head confused. Dante was running through the crowd of people pushing past despite the curses he received. Out of all sections of the mall, the east wing was still being renovated and it was a perfect escape route for something like their target. "He was right about stabbing the damn thing. Blood isn't exactly purple." Dante muttered looking at the dirty trail of purple liquid.

White tarps, construction tools and uncompleted structures or leftover rubble were scattered about the silent section. The workers were clearly lazy as the layers for the roof were peeling off obstructing his view by the tarps and patches. The smell of freshly spilled paint had the hunter snort. "Jeez. Someone is very laid-back about cleaning up their mess. Now, where are you ugly son of bitch? As much as I like to prank my friends, I don't turn them into little bratty kids." Dante said as he pulled out his two guns.

He quickly spun on his heel and fired a bullet from Ebony. The shot had blasted what appeared to be recently thrown pipe to pieces. He turned his head only to catch the Stand leap on top of him backwards. Dante couldn't help but be disgusted at the monstrosity as he understood why it looked so demented from Patty's description. There were stitches littering its body and every limb were sewn in the wrong place.

Even the tongue was stitched as Dante saw a large stinger on the appendage yet oddly a piece of it looked...out of place. He didn't have to pry on details when the beast tried to eat his ribcage. "Get off of me ugly bastard!" The hunter snarled as he jammed his fist into the beast's eye. It snarled in pain stabbing through his leg with its stinger before running off.

"Rrrgh! What the hell?! What's with everyone wanting to stab me?!" Dante growled holding his leg. The wound was oddly sizzling but it closed up and healed to the hunter's luck. Dante's communicator began to ring as he picked it up to see Joharai was calling. "You okay Dante?" Her voice came through clearer than he thought. "I'm fine but the bastard got away. Apparently it bleeds and its smart too." Dante responded.

"That's very odd. For now, we need to meet up at Devil May Cry. I can send the info about the Stand to the Speedwagon Foundation. I bet we'll get a hit on our mystery monster." The woman answered. He was about to respond when a surge of pain shot through his leg causing Dante to fall on his knee. The devil hunter had to bite back a gasp. His healed leg was turning a very disturbingly familiar black as orange cracks spread amongst it.

_'Fuck! Why am I triggering?!'_ Dante thought distressed at the growing coloration. He palmed his cheek only to flinch from his skin piercing. The nails on his right hand were sharp claws and growing longer as his hand began to change too. He looked down to see his reflection in a piece of shattered glass. His eyes were glowing red and he could see spikes start to poke out of his cheeks.

This was wrong. It felt very wrong. He was turning into his devil form and he couldn't stop it! It shouldn't be causing him to panic yet his head felt like it was splitting. Dante was having a panic attack and his demon biology was throwing it into madness as he never had felt something like this before.

"**Nonononono…!"** He muttered as the man was freaking out. "Get away from me!" Grabbed Dante from his panic as he eyed his phone. He heard roaring in the background of the call and it hit his flippant mind. Jojo was under attack. **HIS JOJO WAS BEING THREATENED!** Any hint of Dante's sanity broke as he let out a roar with a burst of red light. The shadow of a monster flashed on the white tarp before pieces of the ceiling came crashing down evidence that something busted through it.

The young Joestar was being pushed into a corner. She was heading back to Devil May Cry when a bunch of demons decided to jump her as she rode Slow Dancer. Joharai had quickly got off her horse and sent the equine out to safety. She wasn't going to put Slow Dancer in a situation like this. The demons around her looked like someone crossbred ants with humans and mosquitoes.

The grotesque gray skin, bulbous hairy heads and thorax with different colored crystals covering it. Then there two much larger ones that reminded her of that praying mantis from those old 50s horror movies or that Goosebumps movie she recently watched. Dante and Vergil had told her these demons were called Empusa and the larger ones were their Queens.

The soldiers weren't the problem. It was the Queens. The woman had to jump back to avoid being sliced in half by a wicked looking scythe. "Remember the Name: Hermit Purple!!" Joharai cried out summoning purple vines around her hand. She shot the thorned cover growths around one of the Empusa before a yellow aura shone from her. "Violet Sunset Overdrive!!" The woman cried out as what appeared to be purple electricity charged through her Stand.

It electrocuted the insect but she stopped there before swinging the current charged beast into some of its kin. The Empusa exploded in a blast of purple light killing some of the smaller Empusa that were too close. "Glad these bastards don't like Hamon! Thank you great uncle Caesar for the lessons!" She exclaimed before delivering a harsh kick at one of the Empusa that decided to attack her from behind.

"Beowulf! Assist me!" The woman called as golden gauntlets overshadowed her hands and feet before grabbing a Queen's incoming scythe and pushing back with incredible force. Beowulf's added strength was enough for her to knock the vermin queen off kilter and crash into the other one.

"Emerald Burst Overdrive!" She cried digging Hermit Purple covered Beowulf gauntlets into the ground before unleashing a large blast of demon charged verdant Hamon through the ground. Half of the swarm had exploded into dust from the intense light while one of the Queens had lost a large chunk of their thorax. She couldn't help but growl noticing that they weren't intimidated by her killing half of their squadron. Probably because they called reinforcements.

Joharai was ready to let loose another blast of Hamon only to hold her ground when a strong gust slammed her from behind. Something large and red zoomed past her before she watch with her own eyes one of the Empusa Queens being torn in half by a devil. It was slightly bigger than Azure with an obsidian body highlighted by a red scaly hide, 4 accent like horns around the face and wings that fold in the way of cloak or long coat, cracks of burning energy covering i...no his heavily muscled body and a crown of white hair like scales at the center.

She could see a snarl of pure fury on his human face, fangs bared and glowing suns for his eyes. The Joestar could only watch in breathtaking wonder as the devil tore the demons to shreds with only teeth and claws. It didn't mean she wasn't going to help the Devil in its rampage. "Aquamarine Torrent Overdrive!!" Joharai cried slashing the air with Beowulf let loosing light blue Hamon charged slashes that tore through a good chunk of the demons.

The Devil smiled at the carnage she caused and it easily became a competition on who got the most kills. Between Joharai's Hamon charged attacks with Hermit Purple and Beowulf combined by the mystery Devil's ferocity, it didn't take long to exterminate her attackers. The woman let out a sigh thanking and dismissing Hermit Purple and Beowulf before looking at the Devil who helped her.

She would never admit this to anyone but her brother… The Devil was kind of cute. Yeah, the demon was cute and she didn't give a shit that it was weird. Practically half her relatives were bloody vampires so nothing was wrong with an actual demon being cute to her. "Arigato. Oh, it means Thank You in my home language." Joharai greeted. She however flinched a bit when the red devil was suddenly right in her face.

He was sniffing her before muttering a single word. **_"Mine."_** Growled in a raspy, static yet distinctly husky male voice. She was so glad she asked Vergil about demons and their habits because the woman could see pure lust in her rescuerer's eyes. That was a huge all capital no in her book. "I know that look. Don't even try pal or I'll be greeting you to a fist full of Hamon!" Joharai growled grabbing the Devil's wrist with her hand charged in Hamon while glaring the demon in the eyes.

The Devil could feel the energy coming from the woman and despite the burning sensation, he felt very pleased at both the feeling and her threat. **"Small human feisty. Me like that."** The Devil purred taking her hand and nuzzling his head into her palm earning a blush from the woman. "The names Joharai and I ain't small. You're just inhumanly tall." She retorted earning a cheshire grin from the demon.

She gasped when the Devil had moved her scarf and traced her birthmark with his claws before slapping his hand away with some Hamon. "Don't do that. Every blood member of my family can feel someone touching our family birthmark! I'm going to get stuck with so many phone calls from around the world for that!" Joharai fired back as the Devil let out a laugh that had her cheeks burn even more.

**"A star for everyone of pretty human's own bloodline? Wonder if our nestlings will have it too. Etnad won't claim you...yet but Etnad won't allow other demons get too close to what's mine without a challenge."** The devil or Etnad purred as the next thing the woman knew, the Devil was rubbing himself against her. He was scenting her as a way to tell other demons to back off.

It was better than the other option but it still wasn't exactly a good thing either. **"Me will be back for pretty human. Don't forget Jojo."** And with those words, the Devil took off into the sky. She sniffed herself taking in the scent of fresh brimstone, gunpowder and oddly tomato. "Damn it." She cursed before her phone began ringing insanely. It wasn't her day as the woman whistled for Slow Dancer before heading back to Devil May Cry. Nico should know what to do hopefully.

**And that's it! Etnad has made his appearance and clearly wants our heroine. Nestlings are the term used for demon offspring btw. And Dante's devil being a primal version of our loving stabbable sweet-talker, will be making dirty jokes with it. Once our female Jojo knows about their devil ancestry, you'll be seeing a lot of antics that follows it in the game series.**

**Dante getting stabbed repeatedly, Devil Sword Dante will make an official appearance(thank god), Devil Triggers used in combat more frequently and all the other good stuff. Oh and I'll be trying to start doing Dante's normal dirty talk as I'm starting to learn ways to write it without bumping the rating to M.**

**Plus I just want to write scene that if Joharai has a family reunion or something and Dante getting stabbed yet but she and Dante acting all nonchalant about it would be absolutely hilarious. Everyone from family to family friends just freaking out at a daily occurrence sounds too good to avoid.**

**Joestar's bloodline is very strong that if someone touches one of their birthmarks, every other blood relative will feel it.****Now before I end this off, for the Eyes of Heaven story, what alternate costumes should our DMC crew have?****Dante, Nero and Vergil have a costume based on their Grave Arcade arc while Gappy and Joharai will have their Halloween costumes as one**

.

**What other costumes do you think they should have? Tell me in the comment section. Until next time folks, Stay Fresh!**


	13. Chapter 8: Etnad and Gliver

**Wow! This one came quick! Honestly, this is partly from the Smash Direct for the last DLC character. I was...very disappointed that the chance of getting Crash Bandicoot, Rayman and even DANTE was destroyed by ANOTHER DAMN FIRE EMBLEM CHARACTER. NEVER EVEN PLAYED THREE HOUSES AND EVERY OTHER CHARACTER WASN'T FROM THE GAME BEFORE!**

***Sigh* Sorry about the little rant. Anyway, here's an early chapter for you folks. And from the title, we'll be seeing Vergil's Devil. His Devil is two entities actually, one with pure human influence and the other is the entire demon. She'll be meeting Urizen soon but Gliver is first! Let's get started. Warning: This chapter has concealed body horror and a breakdown!**

Joharai was ready to lose it. After that Devil Etnad touched her birthmark and scented her, her phone was being blown up with calls from her family. Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro, Giorno, Holly, Jolyne, Johnny and her brother were the only blood Joestars other than her so they all shared the birthmark. And their blood relation was strong enough to be felt around the world. She could lie to her aunt but the others could easily smell bullshit a mile away.

And they were not pleased to hear about Etnad's bold move. "If that horny Devil tries to touch you again, I'm greeting the bastard to some vampire retaliation. I've gotten a good grip of shooting lasers from my eyes." From her grandfather Joseph had her nervous. "Oh dear. I'll have my blade ready and book a plane ride tomorrow." She managed to dissuade her great great great grandpa Jonathan.

"Yare yare daze. Bastard better not touch you again or I'll have Star Platinum beat the damn thing to death." Jotaro wasn't one to back out on a potential beatdown. "Yare Yare Dawa! No scaled bastard is laying eggs in my aunt!" Jolyne's comment had her creeped out since she didn't know if Etnad was that type of Devil. She rather find out on her terms. "Muda diavolo better swear to Hell that I don't find him first." Had her pity Etnad remembering what Giorno was capable of.

"That horny hellspawn better keep its hands to itself before I have the wanker hogtied and scalped." From Johnny as she prayed Etnad wouldn't do something stupid. Gappy was the only one chill about the whole mess. He knew what she was capable of and could hold her own if the Devil tried something. She was lucky to keep her whole family from storming into Devil May Cry Stands blazing. Now if only Dante would answer his phone.

Dante now back to his human form was breathing heavily. He wrestled back control of his body from his inner devil and thanked the stars that he didn't hurt Joharai. "How the fuck did Etnad even get loose? I always kept it locked up." Dante grumbled in the empty alley that he dove into. He rather not get shot after literally flipping his sanity for devil fueled bloodlust. **_"No longer…"_** He froze immediately hearing the voice.

Dante turned his head to see the visage of his inner devil before him. He knew it wasn't really there but the fact the beast manifested like that was scary. "You learned to finally talk? Then I can tell you myself to leave her alone!" Dante growled as his Devil snorted in amusement. **_"Dante wants pretty human. Etnad could feel Dante's heart race near her. How warm you get from above and below."_** Etnad answered with a smile while the devil hunter growled.

Dante growled since the demon was speaking the truth. It was him after all. **_"Etnad wants her too. Pretty human not only strong but spirit burns like the sun inside her. Etnad is jealous watching her tend to the needs of her spirits while Etnad has none. Etnad wants to feel her soft flesh grace his scaled hide like pretty human does to them. Especially how much we've changed below now."_** The devil snakes around him with a grin.

That smile of his demon had Dante nervous. Instinctively he touched the side of his lower abdomen. Nothing weird until he got closer to his crotch was where he felt it. "What did you do?" He hissed at his own Devil. **_"Etnad did nothing. Dante did this by his own. Dante fed on Sparda. Etnad more than Dante is now."_** Dante froze realizing the change.

It knew how he felt, knew how he changed and spilling his darkest secrets that he didn't even know. **_"Etnad wants to feel her gentle flesh. To pleasure her and enjoy her good screams when peaked. Lay my young in her and watch them grow in her belly. The pleasant moans as their delicate shells emerge for our lovely nest. Etnad want her to give his nestlings life. Dante wants her to bear his young. We both want pretty Jojo!! JOJO IS OURS!"_** Etnad growled as Dante screamed in defiance.

"You aren't going to touch her! You are right about me loving Joharai. She makes me feel like I actually have a meaning than just slaying demons for the rest of my life. That I actually got a chance to have a family of my own despite how much of a freak I really am! It's bad enough that my biology now is more fucked up than my brother's but rather not her find out like that! I love Joharai Giovanna Joestar but I ain't going to force myself on her and neither are you!" Dante fired back at his devil with all his might.

**_"Then prove it. Show me to her! Let Jojo see the 'monster' you keep locked up! Let Etnad glimpse the strength of Dante's love with Dante's truth! Otherwise Etnad will take her for himself. Etnad won't be alone no more. Etnad will be waiting."_** And with that the Devil vanished. Dante couldn't help but scream out in pure rage. He walked back to his shop with his devil's words haunting his mind.

Apparently Vitale had a good chunk of important information for the group once everyone was back at Devil May Cry with the addition of Vergil and Nico. "People actually attacked you?!" Nico exclaimed. "Yes. The moment I spoke about the creature they suddenly lose their sense of reason and struck at me. Almost as if they were swallowed by pure madness." Vitale answered with a small grimace.

**"Yeah! They just suddenly went absolutely bonkers! Lucky to get out of there with little scrapes!"** Griffon huffed fixing his hat and crossed his arms. "I'm sending the information we got straight to the Speedwagon Foundation. No doubt we'll get a hit on what or who we're dealing with." Gappy explained as he typed on the computer. It was shocking that he immediately received a video call from the SWF.

"That ain't good. An immediate video call means this is really bad." Joharai said as everyone got behind the computer before Gappy opened the call. The image of an Egyptian man with brown eyes and hair in topknots popped up on the screen. "Uncle Avdol! Glad to see your okay. You've been silent for awhile." Joharai stated as the man chuckled. "I deeply apologize for my absence and worry. A serious case has everyone at the Foundation on high alert. The same one you just confirmed move to your area." Avdol spoke with a grave tone.

The picture of the Stand that attacked Patty pulled up on the screen. "The Stand that attacked your friend is called Berzerk. A dangerous long range Stand responsible for multiple riots all across Europe including recent areas near Redgrave. We believe it forces out the darkest part of someone's personality. Uselessness, rage, fear, what they hate about themselves, Berzerk brings it to the surface and cause the subject to lash out. Especially when the Stand itself is mentioned in some sort of way." Avdol informed as Dante gulped hearing the words.

"Patty often felt like she was still the scared little girl she was when we first met. I remember her telling me about sometimes. No wonder why it affected her like this." Lady replied looking at the little girl. "From what reports we got by the victims we had detained, it's power activates upon injury involving its stinger. The deeper the wound, the more severe the reaction." Avdol informed as Dante couldn't help but break in a cold sweat.

"Is there anyway for us to track the damn thing?" Nico complained. "Yes. Berzerk apparently lets out a constant measure of vibrations around the vicinity of people. Multiple victims had reported of their drinks shaking violently before a riot broke out. Until you have a good method of tracking, be sure to avoid nearby crowds. This Stand User won't hesitate to trap either of you in a group of infected people." Avdol informed.

"Thanks for the heads up Avdol. Talk to you soon." Gappy said before ending the call. "So, what's Hamon? I heard Gappy mentioning it on the way back to the shop." Lady questioned. "It's a type of ancient martial arts that also go under the name Ripple. Through their own breathing, someone can be produced life energy as strong as the sun. Hamon can be used for healing or attack and especially effective against the undead along with demons from recent discovery. My sister and I have been training in Hamon for about 29 years." Gappy said as Nico almost choked.

"29?! But you guys look like your 18?!" Griffon exclaimed practically hysterical. "Hamon slows down a person's aging process. Both of us are 35 years but we have so much Hamon producing in our bodies that we look way younger than we should be. There's also the fact that we inherited Hamon from both grandpa Joseph and great x3 grandpa Jonathan before they turned. It took 17 years just to look like we're 18. It was irritating being 15 years but people thought we were 8 years old." Joharai sighed as the group looked floored by her answer.

Dante and Vergil let that information sink in. Both were about to approach the woman when Vergil froze. _'That scent…'_ His eyes glowed light blue as he gave Dante a nasty scowl. The half devil was stewing in primal rage glaring heavily at his brother. _'Two can play_ **_at this Dante.'_** Vergil thought before leaving Devil May Cry with a snarl filled with sharp teeth.

Joharai had hoped Nico has an answer to her Devil scented problem. Sadly… Unless she killed Etnad, that scent was going to come back. And at worst, it could be viewed as a challenge to claim by other demons. Knowing her situation was absolute shit, the Joestar woman decided to do the one thing that helps her calm down. Go on an absolute rampage on something.

A rock shattered to pieces from a fist thrown from a gold gilded behemoth of a Stand that looked to be crossed between a soldier and deep sea diver from the tanks and ballistics on his grey skinned body, burning amber eyes and a green heart motif over sections of his armored form. "Let's go The World! Mudamudamuda!!!" Joharai cried out in rage before throwing another punch along with her Stand.

Fingers cracking with pure Hamon as the woman let out her rage. No one knew that she would look for areas still damaged or near Deadzones as an outlet for her inner conflict. The Joestar was not someone who told her feelings to anyone but her brother because like her, every single one was volatile especially her rage. It was something that was hazardous to do those around and what Stand that would come out because of it.

Out of all the Stands amongst her group of family, none was more dangerous than her grunkle Fugo's Purple Haze. A Stand that didn't differentiate from friend or foe with his deadly power. Summoning him when she was calm helped keep the Stand from being set off by her negative emotions. It was just when she was angry or depressed that Purple Haze was quite volatile. Her inner turmoil enraged him on how much she cared for the spirit.

Anyway, the current area she was in was an abandoned playground close to the Southwestern Deadzone known to Redgrave as Blood Cove. It was called that for the water still remained red from the blood of the Qlipthoth roots not diluting. She had buried the husks that were still there and gave them makeshift graves with flowers provided by Gold Experience. Right now, her and her current Stand The World were cleaning up the unneeded debris. If she was going to be angry, then she was going to be productive with it.

"Most of those boulders and junk are almost gone. Once we cleared it, I'll have Crazy Diamond start fixing up this place. You've been a great partner so far World." Joharai said giving the gold armor Stand a soft smile. "Muda." World answered rubbing his head sheepishly with a grin. **"Who knew a human could be so destructive?"** Both Stand and User froze hearing the sudden new voice.

It was cold, raspy and filled with loathing. The ground suddenly shook as something dug its way out from underground. It looked like some sort of demon mole with 6 burning red eyes, a hide made of sharp black stone, a mouth filled with 3 rows of jagged teeth and its front paws pure obsidian crystal with pure jade serrated claws. From the top, the devil had to be 15 feet by the section she could see.

So far she had seen bird demons, insect demons, an angelic devil, a horny dragon devil but seriously? A giant mole based demon in the same place she wanted to rampage him. Better speak than to remain silent.

"A Mole Demon? Um...were we bothering you by chance?" The woman asked as the demon chittered to himself clearly amused. **"Yes. Bad enough I have to deal with that freaky creature emit those annoying vibrations but I don't want to hear some fool shouting when I went some sleep!"** It growled as the woman looked embarrassed. "I apologise. Just wanted to blow off some steam by destroying the rubble around here." Joharai answered sheepishly as the demon hummed.

**"So you've been cleaning up this mess? At least someone decided to get rid of this annoying debris. It's irritating to try and reach the surface with a damn rock always in the way. Bad enough my new shrine is in ruins by that damn tree."** The mole grumbled as something clicked in her mind. "You're a Guardian Spirit aren't you? I heard about them from my mother when I was a kid. Especially to give my respects when I find one. Would you like me to fix your shrine?" The demon looked at her with pure intrigue. A human offering to help a demon out of courtesy?

**"So a mortal hasn't truly forgotten about us? You are correct on assumption. If you can restore my shrine, then I'll offer my services to you."** The mole spoke. It didn't take long for the mole to lead her to its old home since he gave her a piggyback ride. The shrine was nestled in a makeshift hand of boulders that were as tall as the trees surrounding them. The shrine itself were made of fragments of jade carved into spiral or claw like patterns, amethyst walls depicting a mole like entity and an amber beast top carved in the visage of the demon next to her.

It was kind of sad seeing a well crafted archeological wonder in such devastation. Her Great Grandpa X3 would have a heart attack seeing this even though his heart was literally dead. He did pride himself at learning from the past.

"Remember the Name: Crazy Diamond." She said softly calling out her father's stand. With a single touch from Crazy Diamond, the shrine pieces started to float before rearranging themselves into the shrine's original form which reminded Joharai of a Shinto House. **"Well I be. You actually fixed my home. You have my gratitude. I am Ludworm, the Hell Guardian of Earth."** Ludworm spoke crawling into his home revealing 6 extra legs and an amber scorpion tail.

He was impressed on how stable and new his home was once more. Almost like the human had took his precious shrine back in time to its prime. It was made even clearer from the fact that the sharp scratches and cracks often made from bad nights in the past were no longer there. **"May I request the name of the one who has healed my home?"** He questioned softly wagging his tail from his pleasant mood.

"Joharai Giovanna Joestar but you can call me Jojo for short. Glad I could be of help." The woman answered with an earnest bow. **"An honest and humble human as well. Might make you a priest of my dear home. Present your hand to me Joharai."** Ludworm spoke as the woman decided to humor the spirit. She was surprised when a symbol materialized on the palm of her. It was shaped like a mole breaking apart the earth with a slash of its claws.

**"That is my blessing. You can now feel the ground and earth around and below you. Nothing can hide from you on my domain. I have a favor to ask. There has been an annoying creature wreaking havoc as late. It constantly leaks aggravating vibrations that make my head spin. Destroy it for me and you'll have my eternal gratitude."** The demon huffed in annoyance thinking of the menace.

"Berzerk! Alright. I'll take care of it for ya. Thank you for your blessing, Ludworm-sama." Joharai spoke with a bow before the devil disappeared deep into his home. She thought about Ludworm's words on her way back to the playground_. 'If what Ludworm said is true, then Berzerk or his user might be using the Deadzone here as a hideout of sorts. Come to think of it, maybe this blessing will help us track it. I wonder if Vitale might know more about how to use this.'_ Joharai thought.

Her thought bubble however burst when something had landed behind her. She turned around to come face to face with another Devil. The Devil was just the kind Etnad was but seemed more insect like other than dragon. The horns were pure silver and jutted out on the sides that his head almost looked like a V, wings were the same as Etnad's but were blue and more elegant than the red devil from the soft curved edges, eyes were vibrant green with slit pupils, two white dots on his cheeks almost like a moustache or second pair of eyes and a slim frame unlike the bit of bulk Etnad had.

The devil was cute from how he sort of reminded her of the sweet Hercules Beetle she used to have back home in Morioh. "Who are you? You are the 3rd Devil I met today." The woman spoke only to flinch when the Devil was suddenly in her face. **"Foolish little brother to think he could lay claim to you without a fight. You are mine."** The devil spoke voice static, slightly raspy and hint of a hiss to his deep suave tone and forked tongue. She had to hold back a groan obviously seeing that familiar look.

"Etnad's your little brother? Don't you know it's rude to claim women without permission?" Joharai grumbled in irritation. **"It's a devil's instinct to seek strong mates to bear our offspring. I have seen the power you hold from the spirits that dwell within you. And your soul is strong too. To face demons with no fear especially as close as I. You've enticed me."** The devil purred as the next thing she knew there was a prick of pain.

The bastard had bit her neck skillfully that she almost missed it. It didn't take much to kick the devil where it would hurt for all men, where his junk should be. The devil hissed in annoyance glaring at her from the hit. "Sorry, was that too hard? Believe me, I can kick harder with enough incentive. Don't tempt me." Joharai answered as familiar red markings cropped up on her face while cracking her knuckles with a bloodthirsty smile.

The devil let out a short laugh clearly amused by the woman's threat. **"I prefer a mate with a fire to their soul. Show me how much you can back up your threat."** And with those words, the devil pounced on her. It was more of a wrestling match in the mud compared to an actual non-con attempt. The demon would scratch and bite never going for her clothes while the woman punched and kicked.

The Devil didn't hesitate to bite her leaving a gentle mark and prick of pain whenever she missed a punch or kick. None of the scratches or bites she got were deep but she wasn't holding back her natural strength for him. The demon male and human woman rolled across the ground as they fought and struggled before the woman managed to pin the devil down.

Irony was that it looked like she was straddling him with her legs locked around his and hands pinning down his arms. Joharai didn't hesitate to get in the Devil's face with eyes burning in annoyance. "I'm ain't no piece of meat for you to claim bastard. Same goes for your brother too. As much as I find a relationship with a devil or two interesting, I ain't the type to let anyone manhandle me without my consent." She growled practically headbutting him brutally not even caring about getting a bruise.

It was a dumb move as the devil didn't hesitate to do something to break her hold. He kissed her instantly with his long ridge covered tongue included. It was almost immediate that the devil wrangle control from Joharai enough to not only pin her but deepen the kiss for 30 seconds. It was how long it took to get her tongue to safety from the twisted tango before she had bit the devil's own tongue to get the beast to step back. "There goes my first kiss. Robbed by an ass of a Devil." She groaned in irritation while the Devil growled.

He looked at her clearly amused with the scuffle disappoint his tongue being bitten. **"A first kiss? More incentive that I have than marking you during our little scuffle. My name is Gliver. You'll remember it once I find you again. It'll be interesting to see if your mark would pass on to our spawn."** Gliver grinned before flying off. It didn't take long for her to touch her birthmark realizing how off it felt. Didn't take long to find a hickey there.

"Son of a bitch! Not again!" The woman grumbled as her phone blew up with phone calls once more. She could handle Stand attacks but two devils with a blatant breeding kink was just too much. Especially when she has to deter more of her family from coming down to Red Grave for a crusade. With a defeated sigh, Joharai headed back to her apartment with complete irritation. Definitely wasn't going to be the last she would see the Devil brothers.

**And that's it! Before you guys even say anything, I ain't that type of person. I purposely fucked up Dante's biology for plot reasons.**

**This man preferred his humanity over his demon blood like how Vergil prided his demon blood over his humanity. Dante practically keeps his Devil locked up unless he truly needs it. Etnad becoming sentient had another catalyst than just Berzerk's ability.**

**Dante's action to absorb the Sparda had a price for its power. That price was half of his humanity and replacing it with the blood of his own demon. Etnad is dragon like probably inheriting it from his someone in their father's side.**

**If you are clueless on what the change is, just go back to Jolyne's comment.**

**So, the fact he fucked up his own reproductive system and just discovering from his own demon's words was a perfect sense of ironic karma from someone who embraces his humanity.**

**Also adding the part of the Devil being deprived of loving and social contact but also resolving it by going after the pomp princess is just even a better kick in the nuts for its pure irony.**

**Now, demons especially their higher forms Devils, are competitive as all hell. To Gliver, Etnad marking our heroine was a provoking challenge. Mates to them don't count the classic marriage we all see. It's the primal nature you see in the animal kingdom. The realization of their reaction will reflect for BOTH counterparts.**

**The next chapter is where this little competitive conflict will reach its climax before finally focusing on the group's main goal. To defeat the Stand User of Berzerk! Until then! Jambuhbye!**


End file.
